Detective's Case
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: A murder has occurred on Sunny Island and Inspector Vaughn has been called to investigate. Well, him and his stupid rookie assistant, Chelsea. But the deeper they dig, the more mysteries they uncover. Will they be able to find the murderer and put an end to Sunny Island's sad history?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note : I decided to write the prologue of both 'Detective's Case' and 'The Switch' to give you a taste of what you're getting. Please read both. They're only going to be short. Then, vote on the poll and I'll see what you guys want!**

Detective's Case : Prologue

"Y-you can't do this..!"

"And why not? You stole my parent's life, now you're paying the price."

"But you don't understand! That wasn't me! I-it was-"

"That's right. It wasn't you. It was all of you! Every miserable, stinking person on this filthy, rotten island! Each one of you stole their lives! But no more... I want my revenge... I will _get_ my revenge!"

"B-but, it wasn't us! I-it couldn't have been stopped..."

"Stop lying to me! I know what happened, dammit! I was there! I know everything! And if it wasn't for you-all of you!-well, lets just say... Your fate would be very different. And soon, very soon, everyone will taste it. Their true fate and... their true faces... Murderers..."

"N-no..!"

The trigger was pulled. A gunshot ran through the dark forest and, afterwards, an earth-shattering scream. A dead body fell to the ground.

"Maybe, just maybe, the devil will have pity on your soul."

The culprit spat on the dead body and retreated into the darkness, gun swinging from their hand.


	2. Start the Investigation

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! So, I'm writing both stories at the same time and I'm going to start with this one. I have got a very long, complex story line. Also, Chelsea is going to be that always happy, all smiles, kind of Chelsea. I hope I can get back in the swing of it, after writing a story with a kind of depressing Chelsea! So yeah! This story is all told in third person and I'd love some constructive critism because I always write in first person. So, with that boring intro out of the way, the story!**

Chapter 1

Vaughn sat in front of the cheif's office, waiting to be called in. His fingers drummed impatiently on his leg. He really hoped he wasn't fired; He only achieved his postion of Inspector recently.

"Vaughn, the cheif will see you now." Vaughn tipped his hat to the sectarian and walked up to the door. He straightened his hat and brushed down his clothes. He slowly placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and walked in. He was greeted by the cheif's booming laugh.

Cheif Danford was a small, chubby, cheery man. He reminded a lot of people of Santa Claus. He always wore a black suit and black shoes. When he got inside of his office and sat down at his desk, he would take off his shoes and wiggle his feet around underneath the desk. He was a very unique, but likeable, person.

The first thing Vaughn saw was that there was someone leaning against the cheif's desk. It was a girl. She was small and had long brown hair. She had a red bandana over her head and was wearing a pair of shorts, a yellow shirt and an orange overcoat.

The cheif was the first to see Vaughn. "Ah, Vaughn! I'd like you to meet our newest recruit, Chelsea!" The girl, Chelsea, turned around to look at Vaughn. She had blue eyes and a pretty enough face. Though Vaughn had seen prettier.

~oooOO0OOooo~

Chelsea turned around to see the Inspector, Vaughn. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, brown boots, a brown vest and black fingerless gloves. He had a black Steston on his head, covering most of his face. A few strands of silver hair peeked from under his hat, which made Chelsea question his age. All in all, he looked a lot like the cowboys from the stories her mother used to read her.

Chelsea walked up to Vaughn and thrust her hand out to him. "Hello! I'm Chelsea, the new recruit! But you already heard that!" Vaughn glared at her from under his hat. Chelsea slowly lowered her hand, grinning sheepishly. "Oh, not a people person? I completely understand, mister! My brother wasn't much of a people person either."

~oooOO0OOooo~

Vaughn tuned out as this new kid talked about her brother. _'She talks too much' _he thought.

He heard the cheif chuckle at them both from behind. Vaughn looked over Chelsea and Chelsea turned around to look at the cheif. The cheif motioned for them both to sit down on the two chairs in front of his desk. They both did so.

The cheif looked from one to the other before clearing his throat. "Vaughn, I'm pretty sure you are wondering why I called you here, correct?"

Vaughn nodded. "I am, sir."

The cheif chuckled. "I don't usually call you down to meet new recruits, do I?"

Vaughn shook his head. "You don't, sir."

The cheif put his hands together and twiddled with his thumbs. "Well, there has been a murder. On an island called Sunny Island. I am sending you over there to investigate."

Vaughn nodded again. "Of course, sir."

Chelsea rose her hand, wanting to ask a question. The cheif pretended to be searching for someone to answer a question, like in a classroom. He pointed at Chelsea. "Yes, Miss Chelsea?"

Chelsea giggled lightly and lowered her hand. "If mister here," She jerked a thumb in Vaughn's direction. "Is here for a murder, then why am I here?"

The cheif chuckled lightly again. "I'm glad you asked that question, Chelsea. You see, Vaughn here has just been promoted to Inspector. But, the job of being an Inspector of a murder case is very difficult. So, I'm sending you out to help Vaughn and be his assistant in this case!"

If Vaughn had a drink, he would have done a spit-take. "With all due respect, sir, she is only new. Don't you think that a more simpler case would be more suitable?"

Chelsea waved her hand, dismissively. "Don't worry about it, mister. I used to work in a different police station. I've taken care of cases like burglaries and kidnappings by myself before. If you're worried about me not being able to handle it, you can end all of your worries! Officer Chelsea, reporting for duty, mister!" She saluted him, still sitting down.

Vaughn scoffed at her, then scowled. "I'm not worried about you not being able to handle. I'm worried about my sanity, being stuck on a deserted island with you."

Even when Vaughn insulted her, Chelsea's smile didn't falter. It grew instead. "Oh, a tough guy! Don't worry, mister! My brother was just like that as well! And I'm sure that, in time, you'll grow to love me! And me, you! So you can end all worries, mister!"

Vaughn knew that she didn't mean that he'd fall _in _love with her, but his face still grew slightly red. But he scowled and glared at Chelsea. "Stop calling me 'Mister'. I'm not that old, you know."

Chelsea's smile faded and put a finger to her chin. "But your hair is silver, so I just assumed that-"

"Well, stop assuming! You'll never make detective if you just assume!" Vaughn had cut her off and yelled at her. This girl had broken the record of 'being-able-to-stay-in-the-smae-room-as-someone-for-[insert time here]'. Usually it was a half hour before he packed up his bags and left but this girl had lowered a half hour to ten minutes. And he had to work with her for who knows how long. Brilliant.

"Vaughn!" The cheif's voice scolded him from behind. Chelsea looked down at the ground, hugging her arm. She then looked up and smiled at him. Vaughn was shocked, to say the least, that she made a recovery so quickly.

"No, your right. I'm not just a police officer now. I'll have to learn how to be a proper investigator! I'm know you'll show me the ropes, mist-..." She paused for a moment before folding her arms and looking at him accusingly. "Well, if I can't call you 'mister' then what do I call you?"

Vaughn scowled at her. She was really testing his patience. "Inspector." He answered. She grinned at him and saluted him again. "Yes sir, Inspector!"

The cheif chuckled from behind again and stood up. He walked towards them and wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Well, you two are just getting on like a house on fire. Now, sorry to break up the chit-chat but there is a helicopter outside wating for an Inspector and his assistant. I suggest you get moving."

Chelsea shot up and grinned at the cheif. "You got it, sir! Thank you for giving me this oppurtunity! Lets go, Inspector!" She ran out the door, towards the helicopter. Vaughn groaned and slowly stood up. He walked towards the door but turned back to face the cheif.

"I don't have a choice, do I sir?"

The cheif shook his head and grinned. "Indeed you don't. Now go on! I've booked you both rooms in the hotel. The pilot should give you your luggage and the tickets. Who knows how long you'll be there for!"

Vaughn groaned again and walked outside, where he saw Chelsea looking around like a lost child in a supermarket. When she saw Vaughn, she grinned and ran over to him.

"There you are, Inspector! I was being to get worried. I thought you weren't coming!" She laughed. Vaughn wished he had the option to not go. "Anyway, Inspector. I was going to wait at the helicopter for you but when I came out I realized: I have no idea where I'm going! So I waited for you to come out to show me, Inspector!"

Vaughn mentally rolled his eyes. Did she have to narrate what she was doing the whole time? Vaughn just grunted at her. "Come on. The more time you spend talking, the more time we lose investigating." He began walking in the direction of the runway. He heard Chelsea gasp and run after him.

"That's a very rational way of thinking, Inspector! I think I could learn a lot from you! You know, I think that-"

Vaughn stopped listening after that. They hadn't even started investigating and she was getting on his nerves. Maybe he could send her to question people while he examined the body? He smirked at that thought. He never was to good at questioning people. Maybe she would come in handy...

When they reached the helicopter, Chelsea had finally run out of breath. When she saw the aircraft she squealed and jumped up and down. Vaughn rolled his eyes and walked towards the helicopter. The pilot opened the door for them both and they stepped inside. They sat down and put on the safety belts. Chelsea put her hands on the window and looked outside as it slowly rose up. She squealed in delight as the helicopter flew over the city and waved down to all the people, who couldn't see her. Vaughn just sighed and lay back in the seat. This was going to be a long ride...

*##*##*

The helicopter finally neared the island. Vaughn was woken up from his beautiful nap by Chelsea's loud squeal. Vaughn groggily opened one eye. But, it was too late. Chelsea was shaking him with such force, he was surprised his brain was still in his skull.

"Inspector! Inspector, wake up! We're here! Inspector, we're here!" Vaughn sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. Chelsea smiled at him.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked. He lazily nodded. Chelsea quickly unbuckled and jumped from her seat. She pushed the door open and hopped out. Vaughn straightened his hat and hesitantly followed.

Chelsea ran around the beach, arms spread out, like a five year old playing airplane. She jumped up and down, squealing and laughing. She then ran up to Vaughn and stood in front of him.

"It's amazing here, Inspector! Now... Why are we here again?" Vaughn almost smacked his forehead. He resisted the urge to scream at her and mumbled his answer. "Murder case."

Chelsea stopped bouncing and stood tall. Well, as tall as she could manage. "Murder... I suggest we start investigating immediately, Inspector." What nerve, telling him what he can do and when!

Vaughn glared at her and pointed to the sky. "We can't. It's getting late and we can't investigate in the dark." Chelsea gasped and reached into a small bag, which Vaughn hadn't noticed she was carrying. She pulled out a notebook and pen and scribbled something down. She put them back in the bag and grinned at Vaughn.

"Of course, Inspector! You're always right, sir!" She saluted him and ran over to the pilot. Vaughn remembered that the cheif said that the pilot had their luggage and tickets for the hotel. He strolled over and requested them from the pilot. The pilot gave him them both and Vaughn walked of towards the hotel, Chelsea behind him.

When they reached town, Vaughn took the time to observe his surroundings. He assumed he was in the main part of town. There was three shops, a general store, a carpenters and an animal shop, by the looks of them. There was a small house beside the animal shop and an inn across from them both. The path branched off into three direction. One went to the left and led to the forest. One led to the right and led to another part of town. The last went straight ahead and led, presumably, to someone's house. Vaughn didn't see the hotel anywhere so he decided to check the other half of town.

Vaughn walked off and took the path that branched to the right. The half of town here consisted of a cafe, a diner, a large mansion, a house with a purple roof, a very pink house, the hotel and a bridge that led to a field. Vaughn walked over to the hotel, Chelsea still behind him.

Vaughn walked into the hotel and up to the desk. The woman there looked up and smiled at him. "Hello. Welcome to Sunny Island, where everyones attitude is always sunny. How may I help you?" The woman receited. Vaughn almost cringed at the amount of times she said 'sunny' in that sentence. Twice. Uh...

Vaughn managed to push that aside and he put the two tickets down. The woman picked them up and smiled. "Ah, Inspector Vaughn and Officer Chelsea. Thank you for coming. Let me show you to your room."

Vaughn nodded and Chelsea beamed at her. 'Officer Chelsea'... She could get used to that.

Both of them followed the woman to a door. She stopped and opened it for them. She held it open and gestured for them both to go in. They went in and the woman followed.

The room was big enough. There was a table in the middle of the room and a tea set placed on top. It was very clean and had a door that led to the bathroom. Vaughn could only see one, fatal flaw. The double bed.

"Um, miss? Have we only got one room to share?" Vaughn asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes. This is the only room that can fit two people in."

Vaughn pointed to the double bed. "But... It's a double bed."

The woman put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Yes, a _double _bed. Double means two people."

Vaughn gulped. "But a double bed is only for two people who are married."

The woman just sighed. "I'll see what I can sort out but for tonight you'll have to use it. Have a good night." And with that she left.

Chelsea looked over at Vaughn, who refused to meet her eyes. She just sighed. "Well, how are we going to sort this out?" Vaughn didn't answer her. Chelsea put her hands on her hips. "Hey, Inspector?" Vaughn still didn't answer. Chelsea lost it. "Fine! You take the goddam bed!" She stomped over to the bed, took a pillow and a blanket and walked over to the window sill. Vaughn just stared at her as she arranged the pillow and blanket on the sill and then sat down. She curled up and closed her eyes.

Vaughn let out a frustrated sigh and lay down on the bed. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

*##*##*

"Wake up, Inspector! First day of investigating!"

Vaughn groaned and rolled over, covering his face with a pillow. Chelsea wasn't having that.

"Inspector! Wake up!"

Vaughn didn't budge. Chelsea sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out a megaphone that was conveniently in there. She grinned and put it to Vaughn's ear.

"OKAY, INSPECTOR! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! LOTS TO DO TODAY!" Vaughn shot up, clutching his ear. Chelsea smiled and put the megaphone back into the bag. She walked over to the radiator and threw some clothes at him.

"I'll be outside!" And with that she skipped outside.

Vaughn got dressed quickly and walked out side of the room. He locked the door and walked outside of the hotel, where he saw Chelsea waiting for him. She smiled and skipped over.

"You're a really heavy sleeper, Inspector! You snore to!" Vaughn just groaned.

Chelsea giggled. "So, what's first, Inspector?"

Vaughn looked around outside. A few people were wandering about. Vaughn looked back at Chelsea, who was beaming up at him. "We go and introduce ourselves to everyone."

Chelsea's smile widened. "Yay, people!" And with that, she skipped off into the direction of the cafe. Vaughn hesitantly followed.

~oooOO0OOooo~

Chelsea skipped into the cafe. She scanned the area and happily saw that there were lots of people there. She walked over to a nearby table, where a girl and boy were sitting.

"Hello! I'm Chelsea!" Chelsea introduced herself to the both of them. The boy grinned at her and the girl offered her a small smile.

"Hey, Chelsea! I'm Mark!" Mark stuck his hand out for Chelsea. He had blond hair that was placed underneath a baseball hat. He was wearing black gloves and dungarees. His eyes were a green colour. He seemed very nice and cheerful. Chelsea took his hand and shook it

The girl smiled shyly at Chelsea. "Hello. My name's Sabrina." Chelsea smiled at Sabrina. She had long black hair tied back with a pink bow and light purple eyes. She had large glasses balanced on the tip of her nose and was wearing a pink dress. Both Mark and Sabrina seemed like lovely people.

"So, what brings you to our humble island, Chelsea?" Mark asked.

Chelesa's face became very serious. "I'm investigating the murder. Me and my partner." She turned around and pointed to Vaughn, who was ordering something from the counter. She turned back to them both. Sabrina's face also turned very serious.

"You mean the murder that happened in the forest, right?"

Chelsea nodded. "May I sit down and ask you a few question?" Mark and Sabrina nodded without hesitation. Chelsea sat down across from them.

"Do you know anything about the crime?" She asked.

Sabrina nodded slightly. "I don't know much but what I do know is that it took place in the forest." Chelsea took out her pen and paper and began to scibble things down. She looked up at Sabrina, waiting for her to continue.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "A week ago, my father sent me up to the forest to collect some gems for him, he's a jewel dealer. As I was walking to the mines, I stumbled upon a clearing on the woods. There, in the middle, was a dead body. I ran back to Father and told him to notify the police."

Chelsea took all of this down. She then peered at Sabrina from over the notebook. "So, you are the discoverer of the body?" Sabrina nodded, solemnly.

Mark suddenly spoke up. "All I know is that the victim isn't from here. I know everyone's name, location and favourite food on this island and everyone who lives here is around somewhere. I think the victim was probably a tourist." Chelsea nodded and wrote this down to. She then stood up and smiled at them both.

"Thank you both! I hope we'll talk again!" Mark and Sabrina smiled as Chelsea walked off to another table.

The man sitting here was huge. He was very muscular and bald. Chelsea thought he looked a bit like a gorilla but she knew not to judge a book by its cover. She skipped over to him.

"Hello! My names Chelsea!" The man looked up and gave her a toothy grin. "'ello Chelsea. Names Gannon." Chelsea smiled. The smile left her face as she remembered why she was here.

"Um, I'm here investigating the murder that happened recently."

Gannon's eyes narrowed as he realized what she was on about. "You talkin' bout the one that 'appened last week?"

Chelsea nodded. "Do you know anything?"

Gannon shook his head. "No. I just know that it 'appened in the woods. That rich kid was the discovered the body." Chelsea nodded and smiled. "Thanks Gannon."

Gannon smiled at her. "Anytime, kid. Anytime."

Chelsea turned and looked around once more. Only one more table. Chelsea walked slowly over to it.

There were two middle aged women sitting at it. One was small and chubby, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and a red apron over it.

The other woman was tall, with pink hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied back into a plait. she was wearing a long dress and a poncho over it. Chelsea smiled to herself and walked towards the two motherly ladies.

They were the first ones to notice her. They smiled as she neared them. The woman with blond hair was the first to speak up.

"Hello, dear. Can we help you?" Chelsea smiled at them both. "Yes. My name is Chelsea and I'm here looking into the murder."

The women both nodded. The pink haired woman smiled gently. "My name is Felicia. I live here with my father and two children." Chelsea took out her notebook and wrote this information down quickly. The other woman then spoke. "I'm Mirabelle. My daughter and I run the animal store."

Chelsea nodded and wrote this down too. She looked back up at the two women. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The women shook their heads.

"What do you know about the murder?" Felicia scratched her chin, in thought. "To be honest, I don't know anything." Chelsea nodded and turned to Mirabelle, who was also deep in thought. She finally gave up and sighed. "I'm sorry, dear. I can't think of anything. You should ask some of the younger folk. They're all over in the diner." Chelsea nodded and smiled at them both. "Thank you for you time." They both returned the smile. "Of course dear."

Chelsea ran over to the table where Vaughn was eating something. "Inspector, I've questioned everyone here!" Vaughn just nodded and went back to eating. Chelsea sat down on a chair and watched him finish off his goop.

When he was finished, they both walked over to the diner. Inside was pretty crowded. There were a group of people sitting at one table. Chelsea thought this was probably the 'younger folk' Mirabelle was talking about. She walked up, without hesitating. Vaughn, however, was not so eager.

Chelsea neared the table and all of the heads turned to face her. She smiled at them all. "Hi! My name's Chelsea!" They all waved and said hello to her. A girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail walked towards Chelsea. She had light blue eyes and was wearing a white vest, with a blue cardigan over it. She was wearing a pair of denim daisy-dukes and white cowboy boots. She thrust her hand out to Chelsea.

"Hello, Chelsea. My name's Julia!" Chelsea took her hand and shook it eagarly. Julia laughed lightly and put her arm around Chelsea's shoulders. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

She pointed to a boy with pink hair. He had glasses on and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and a green apron. "That's Elliot." Elliot smiled and waved at Chelsea, who smiled back. Julia then pointed to a girl with pink hair as well. She had brown eyes and was wearing a pink jumper with a blue apron. "And that's Natalie, his younger sister." Natalie smiled over at Chelsea.

Julia pointed to a boy with blond hair. He was wearing a purple hat and a purple suit. He was short and had a baby face, but Vaughn told her not to assume, so she didn't say anything. "That's Pierre, the world's best chef!" Pierre grinned at Chelsea, who waved back.

Julia then pointed to a boy with brown curly hair, with a purple bandana placed on top. He tanned skin and was wearing a white shirt, with a jumper placed over his shoulders. He had baggy pants on too. He was wearing a goofy grin and had his arm around a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a green headband and a green dress. She smiled pleasantly at Chelsea. "Those are the lovebirds, Denny and Lanna." Lanna stuck her tongue out at Julia and Denny laughed. "Hey, it's not like you don't make goo-goo eyes at Elliot all the time!" Julia and Elliot's faces turned a little pink and Chelsea giggled. She liked these people all ready.

Lanna let out a small gasp. "Hey Chelsea, who's your friend?"

Chelsea spun around and saw Vaughn leaning against the door, staring into space. Chelsea turned back to Lanna and smiled. "That's my work partner, Inspector Vaughn."

Natalie was the next one to gasp. "Inspector?! That means your here investigating that murder, right?"

Chelsea nodded. "Mhm. Officer Chelsea and Inspector Vaughn, reporting for duty!" She saluted them all and they all laughed lightly.

Chelsea stopped smiling and looked at them all. "You don't mind me asking a few questions, do you?" They all shook their heads and Julia pulled out a chair for her to sit down on. Chelsea did so.

"Do any of you know anything that might help?" All of them looked around, scratching their chins and biting their lips. Natalie rose her hand first. Chelsea nodded to her and Natalie cleared her throat.

"About a week ago, I saw two people walk into the forest. It was dark so I don't know their gender. They weren't together, one went first and then, maybe half hour later, another followed. Then, ten minutes after the last person went in, I heard a gunshot. Then, one person walked out of the forest."

Chelsea's eyes shone as she scribbled this down. "That's loads Natalie! Thanks!"

Natalie smiled. "Anytime."

Chelsea looked around, waiting for someone else to talk. No one did. Chelsea stood up and beamed at the group.

"Thanks a lot, guys! If anyone remembers anything else, I'm over at the hotel. Thanks again!" She gave them one final wave and skipped over to Vaughn.

"I found out loads, Inspector!"

Vaughn nodded, absent mindedly. Chelsea grinned and put her notebook back into her bag. She then looked back to Vaughn. "So, what now Inspector?"

Vaughn looked down at her, no particular emotion on his face. "We go examine the body."

He turned and walked off. Chelsea ran after him. "Of course! You're so smart, Inspector!"

**Hm? What's that? It's long? I know! Well, my diligent readers, get used to it. I'm trying to make these chapters super long. This took me five hours to write! Gah..! And it's 12 pages long on my netbook. Once again, if you have constructive critism on my thrid person writing please review!**

**Oh! [*##*##*] means a time space. [~oooOO0OOooo~] means that I'm following someone else. Just in case you were confused! Please review and Peace! :)**


	3. The First Victim

**New chappy, lads! Nothing else to say... This week went sooooo slow for me. God, I swear... Anyway, because this is a murder story, I will be using terms used when investigating a murder. The definitions are at the end for those who don't play _Phoenix Wright._**

Chapter 2

Vaughn was ready to scream. He only had to walk from the diner to the crime scene in the forest but Chelsea was driving him demented. She had not shut up since they had left.

"You know, Inspector, we can look at this crime two ways. As, well, a crime or we can see it as an experience! Woah... That was deep," She was talking to herself. Vaughn wasn't listening, nor had he any desire to.

They finally reached the bridge to the forest. Vaughn walked straight in and Chelsea followed behind him. He navigated his way through the forest with ease. Chelsea had to jog to keep up with him.

They reached a clearing in the forest. There was a large spring and a church. Other then that, there was only flora to see. There were many police officers running around, looking for something to impress their inspector with. Vaughn walked over to the head officer.

"What have you found?" Vaughn asked him. The head officer turned around and saw Vaughn. He saluted him and took out a report.

"Here is the autopsy**(1)**, Inspector." Vaughn nodded and took it off of him. No sooner had he opened the report, Chelsea jumped up and down behind him, trying to get a glimpse of the details of the report from over his shoulder. Vaughn glared at her and she stopped jumping and grinned sheepishly. He turned his attention back to the report.

_Name: Tiskumbu Gangnam  
__Age: 35  
__Past: Mr. Gangnam is from Japan. He arrived on Sunny Island as a break from work. He has a wife and three kids at home, in Tokyo. They are not aware of the incident. According to our records, he lived on Sunny Island with his parents, until they died in a tragic accident. He then moved to Tokyo, to live with his aunt and uncle. We could not find any other information on Mr. Gangnam.  
__Cause of Death: Mr. Gangnam was shot in the chest once. Little blood was lost and it is more than likely that he died immediatley. Gunshot residue_**(2)**_ was found on his clothes so he was shot at a distance from 0-5 metres. No finger prints found on him. Ballistic markings_**(3)**_ currently under analysis.  
__Time of Death: 8-10 approx._

Vaughn nodded as he read. He then shoved it into Chelsea's hands. She read it quickly and began thinking.

"Inspector, I have an idea," She said, suddenly. Vaughn turned around to her. Her face was serious.

"This report says that gunshot residue was found on his clothes, therefore he most have been shot at point-blank range.**(4)** Who would let anyone that near them with a gun? The conclusion you have to come up with is that the victim and the culpirt were probably talking when the culprit pulled out a gun and shot the victim."

Needless to say, Vaughn was amazed. She had come to that conclusion rather quickly. And he couldn't find any faults. He just nodded to her and turned back to the head officer.

"Do you know of any witnesses?" He asked.

The head officer shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't."

Vaughn sighed. How could he make a case without one witness? His eyes wandered around the scene and landed on two things. A tree covered in blood, were the victim was found, and the church. His lips curled up into a smirk. He turned to Chelsea, who was looking around in fascination.

"Officer," he began. She jumped, turned around and saluted him. "Officer, I need you to go and investigate the church. They're right beside the crime scene and they could have seen something of great importance."

Chelsea put her hand up to her mouth and gasped. "You're right, Inspector! I mean, you're always right so why would this be any different but-"

"Just go," He cut her off. Chelsea didn't seem to mind and nodded, running off towards the church, leaving Vaughn on his own to investigate to his heart's content without being bothered by Chelsea. Oh, sweet relief...

~oooOO0OOooo~

Chelsea ran towards the church and pushed the doors open. The church was very big and beautiful. There were eight rows of seats on either side and a statue of the Harvest Goddess on the altar. A small preaching stand was to the left of the church and to the right was a door. Chelsea wondered what was there, but she had to find a witness for the Inspector. Her eyes quickly scanned the area and her sight fell on two people praying in one of the seats.

One was a small, chubby man. He had light brown hair and a face that looked wise and knowledgable. He was wearing a turquoise tunic and a green scarf.

The other was a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a long, light blue dress and a white shawl. Her face was young and pretty and her eyes were a dark, inky blue.

Chelsea slowly approached them both, not wanting to interupt their intense praying session. She cleared her throat and they both turned to face her. Their faces broke into a smile when they saw her.

"Hi! I'm Chelsea and I'm here investigating the murder that happened outside," Chelsea introduced herself, smiling. The man stood up and walked towards her. He held out his hand and Chelsea shook it.

"Hello, Chelsea. My name is Nathan, I'm the priest here on Sunny Island," Nathan said, smiling back at her. The young girl walked up and smiled at Chelsea, politely.

"Hello. My name is Alisa. I am the nun on this island," Chelsea smiled at Alisa; She seemed nice.

She then stopped smiling and looked at them both, a serious expression on her face. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She asked. Nathan shook his head but she could swear that Alisa started to bite her lip.

Chelsea smiled at them both and took out her notebook. She then looked towards Nathan.

"Where were you last night between eight and ten?"

Nathan thought for a while and then nodded. "I was at the diner. I ate until about half ten-ish and then returned to the church, prayed for a half hour and went to bed."

Chelsea eyed him suspicously. "If you returned at half ten, why didn't you see the body?"

Nathan didn't flinch. "The forest is very dark at night and I am short sighted. The body was also found on the same side of the clearing as the entrance, am I correct, Officer?"

Chelsea flinched at his tone. It was cold, as if she had accused him of the murder. It is difficult to be questioned like this but there's no need to be rude.

She quickly wrote everything down and nodded to Nathan. He smiled at her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Officer, I am going to go complain about the police force accusing a priest of murder."**(5)** He walzted out of the room, leaving Chelsea slightly stunned and very hurt. She was just doing her job, she didn't mean to sound like she was accusing him. Questioning people, especially priests, was hard. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Alisa smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't worry about Nathan. He just doesn't like it when people accuse him of commiting a sin. And killing is a very big sin."

Chelsea felt that sense of guilt and hurt again. "I hadn't meant to sound like I was accusing him of anything. I just wanted every detail."

Alisa smiled. "I know, but Nathan can sometimes twist your words and the meaning you meant and turn them against you. He's very good at finding loop-holes and twisting words, even unintentionally. I wouldn't worry about it."

Chelsea then mentally growled at herself. She was being so weak! If she was to become Detective anytime in the future, she could be dealing with crazy serial killers, not just priests who misunderstand you! Her fists clenched at her own stupidity. The Inspector would be ashamed! She turned to Alisa, who noticed the burning determination in her eyes.

"Alisa, may I ask you a few questions?" Chelsea asked. Alisa gulped and nodded.

"Where were you between eight and ten?"

Alisa looked around, desperate to look at anything besides Chelsea. She settled on looking at her shoes.

"I-I was here in the church... Cl-cleaning and dusting the Harvest Goddess statue..."

Chelsea poked her cheek with the pencil. "If you were here, why didn't you here the gunshot?"

Alisa winced and bit her lip. Her eyes then lit up, "B-Because I went to bed at nine. You said the murder took place between eight and ten. It very well couldn't have happened until after nine, when I was asleep."

Chelsea couldn't dismiss the idea entirely. It very well couldn't have happened until half nine, when Alisa would have been asleep. There were no loop-holes... Unless...

"Alisa, where do you sleep?" Alisa's eyes widened and she hugged her arms.

"W-why would you need to know where I s-sleep?" She asked, fear written on her face.

Chelsea's face stayed emotionless. "For professional reasons. Now, lead the way."

Alisa nodded and walked towards the door on the right. Just as Chelsea expected...

Alisa opened the door and Chelsea walked in. There were two beds, both identical. One was beside a wall and the other beside a window... That looked directly out onto the crime scene.

Chelsea turned to Alisa, who was whispering fearfully under her breath. "Alisa, which bed is your's?"

Alisa winced, as if she was expecting that question. She looked at both beds and pointed to the one beside the wall. "Um, th-that one..."

Chelsea walked over to the bed and quickly pulled back the duvet. Under the blanket there was a bible and a pair of pyjamas. A pair of male pyjamas.

Chelsea turned back to Alisa. "You're lying to me, Alisa. Which one is your bed?"

Alisa looked like she was about to burst into tears. She sighed a pointed to the one on by the window. "I-it's that one..."

Chelsea walked over and pulled back the duvets, like she had done with the other bed. Only under this one was a rosary and a night-dress. Chelsea looked out the window, where she saw the officers running around and the Inspector barking orders at them. From the window she could see the spring, the entrance to the clearing and the tree where the victim died.

She turned around to Alisa. She had regained her calm, friendly posture. "Are we done here, Officer? I must get back to my duties," She said, her voice friendly but had an edge of coldness. But Chelsea didn't flinch.

"Alisa. Let me ask you a question. Do you know how loud a gunshot is?"

Alisa nodded. "Oh yes. It's a very loud bang."

Chelsea smirked and pointed her index finger at her, accusingly. "Then how come you didn't wake up?!"

Alisa let out a small yelp and covered her mouth with her hands. "W-what?"

Chelsae knew she had Alisa cornered now. "According to your story, you were cleaning the church and dusting the statue until nine. You didn't hear anything midly suspious. At nine, you fell asleep in this room beside the window. If the murder happened after you fell asleep, the sound of the gunshot would have rang through the forest. And you said it yourself, Alisa. A gunshot is a vey loud bang. Your window is right beside the crime scene. So why didn't you wake up?!"

Alisa screamed and covered her ears with her hands. She shook her head fiercefully. "G-gunshot? I-I didn't hear any gunshot!"

"You're lying straight to my face, Alisa!" Chelsea shouted at her. "If you have been telling the truth, there is no way you couldn't have heard it!"

Alisa took hold of her hair and started screaming. "I swear, I know nothing! I couldn't have seen the guys face, his back was turned to me! There's no point talking to me anymore! Who cares if if I heard a gunshot?! No one! It doesn't change or affect your knowledge!"

Chelsea though on what Alisa had said. She was right, it doesn't matter if she heard a gunshot. What does it change? She closed her eyes in concentration. She was so close! If Alisa had just seen something, she could have... Wait a minute... What had Alisa said? 'I couldn't have seen the guys face, his back was turned to to me'?

Chelsea smirked at Alisa. "You've just led yourself to your own demise, Alisa."

Alisa's eyes widen in shock, amazement and fear. Chelsea's smirk grew. "How do you know the killer's back was facing you if you didn't see anything?!"

Alisa looked like she shrunk in size before letting out a deafing scream. "How could you knoooooooow!"

*##*##*

After Alisa had calmed down, she looked off behind Chelsea and hugged her arms. "You're good, Officer. I don't know how you do it. You're right. I heard the gunshot. I also saw the murder happen...

"At eight, Nathan left for the diner and told me to look after the church. I swept, cleaned and dusted the whole building. I finished at nine and then left to visit the spring outside. It is rumoured that the Harvest Goddess lives there. So, everyday, we give her an offering. We hadn't given her one today so I went outside to do so. I was praying when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I ran and hid behind a rock.

"Two figures immerged from the woods. It was too dark and I couldn't see their faces. They were definetly both male though. One man stood in front of the other and they began talking. I only picked up bits and pieces of their conversation. It went something like...

_"You can't do this!"_

_"And why not? You stole my parent's lifes and now you are paying the price."_

_"But you don't understand! That wasn't me! It was-"_

_"That's right, it wasn't you. It was all of you! Every miserable, stinking person on this filthy, rotten island! Each on of you stole their lives! But no more. I want my revenge. I will get my revenge."_

_"But it wasn't us! It couldn't have been stopped!"_

_"Stop lying to me! I was there, dammit! I know what happened! And if it wasn't for you- all of you!- Well lets just say your fate would be very different. And soon, very soon, everyone will taste it... Their true fate and their true faces... Murderers..."_

_"No!"_

"A gunshot rang through the forest and one of the men fell to the ground. The killer spat on the dead body and left, the man dead and me, terrified... I'll take the image of that man's dead body to my grave..."

Chelsea looked at Alisa as she told her story. Her eyes looked haunted. Chelsea put an arm on her shoulder. "Alisa, why didn't you just tell the truth?"

Alisa looked up at Chelsea, her face one of sadness, distraught and confusion. "Because... I was at the scene... I was certain if I told you this, I'd be under arrest for sure... So I decided not to say anything to Nathan... But then you came... And I had to speak the truth... Officer, we have a blood-free history on Sunny Island. This murder is not a good thing... Please, find the culprit and bring him to justice..."

~oooOO0OOooo~

Vaughn had made no progression in his investigtaion. He couldn't have; He had no testimony to go off of. He only hoped Chelsea made more progress than he had or they'd be in a tight spot.

Then, right as he thought that, Chelsea burst out through the doors of the church, a young girl with strawberry blonde hair behind her. She walked straight up to Vaughn, a huge smile on her face.

"Inspector! I found a witness! She saw the murder take place!" She gestured to the girl beside her. Vaughn had to blink a few times to register what Chelsea said. She actually made progress? Wow...

Vaughn turned to the young girl who was gazing sadly at the tree where the victim had been found. "Did you see the culprit's face?" He asked her. She shook her head. Of course not, that would make things too easy...

Chelsea took out her notebook and flicked through a few pages. "According to Alisa here, the murder occurred a little after nine. The victim and culprit had a conversation and the culprit pulled a gun out on the victim. Nothing has changed from my earlier statement."

Vaughn nodded. He turned to the head officer and motioned for him to come to him. The head-officer obliged and walked up to him.

"Yes, sir?"

Vaughn pointed to the girl. "She saw it take place. Please take her to the hotel for questioning."

The head officer nodded to Vaughn and turned towards the girl. "Come."

The girl looked towards Chelsea, her eyes begging for mercy. Chelsea smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry, Alisa. They just need to ask you a few questions and you'll be back here, praying to the Goddess. Just tell them the truth," she said. Alisa nodded and followed the head officer. Before she vanished into the trees, she turned and gave Chelsea a small wave. She then left.

Chelsea turned to Vaughn and beamed at him. "So, what did you find, Inspector?"

Vaughn just glared at her. "Nothing. The culprit is good at hiding his tracks."

Chelsea put a hand to her cheek and thought. Her eyes wandered around the area. Was there really nothing? Her fists clenched with determination. She can't give up!

"Inspector, lets look around once more. We're just not looking hard enough!" Vaughn nodded and walked towards the tree and spring. Chelsea turned around, looking for something that would help. Her eyes fell on a path that led to the mountain. Nobody had looked over there.

Chelsea walked over and looked around in the bushes nearby. The ground was muddy and she almost slipped more than once. She pushed the branches aside and looked through the mud, leaves and muck. Her eyes caught the sight of something silver. Chelsea looked over and saw a yellow string. She reached out to grab it. After she caught hold of it, she brought it in front of her face.

It was a key. It had a yellow string hanging from it. The actual key was small and silver. It was in the shape of a skull and had two haunting, green eyes. They shone brightly if you turned them towards the sun. Chelsea grinned and pocketed it. She stood up and started towards the Inspector.

She brushed a bit of the mud off and started to walk towards him when she heard something.

"Psst."

Chelsea's eyes narrowed and she blocked out all of her other sences and concentrated on her hearing.

"Psst. You."

Chelsea spun around to face the mountain path. No one was there.

"Psst. I'm over here."

Chelsea's eyes darted around the place and they landed on a rock. But she could see someone hiding behind. Well, their hand. The hand waved at them and beckoned her to come to them. Chelsea looked around to make sure no one saw her and slowly approached the rock. She walked around it to face the person standing there.

It was a girl of about 22. She had long, wavy, red hair and dark green eyes. Her face was freckled and her skin was pale. She was wearing a green top, jeans and a pair of purple converse. She quickly scanned Chelsea before speaking.

"You're one of the cops investigating this case, right?"

Chelsea nodded to her. The girl sighed in relief.

"Okay. I just want you to know something. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. This isn't just a murder case. The more you find out about this murder, the deeper a grave you're digging yourself. This case won't just be a 'find out, solve it, arrest the guy'. No, you're going to face a past riddled with darkness. This island has a history darker than the blackest cup of coffee. The more you find out, the further you get tangled into it's dark depths."

Chelsae looked at the girl with genuine confusion. "Are you telling us to just leave the case alone?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I'm telling you that Chelsea and Vaughn should not investigate. Anyone but you two."

Chelsea gasped at the girl and then glared at her. "No way. I am going to solve this case with the Inspector, whether you like it or not."

The girl sighed. "Fine. But this case may just affect you two the most. Remember that I warned you," She looked around and her eyes then lit up.

"Hey, you found a key a moment ago, didn't you?"

Chelsea nodded, took it out of her pocket and gave it to the girl. The girl examined it quickly and gave it back to Chelsea. "Keep it. If you're so determined, that key will be a valuable piece of evidence. Don't show it to anyone. Even someone who you think is your friend. That key has more meaning then you're little brain knows."

Chelsea nodded and put it back in her pocket. The girl stood up and looked behind her, where the officers looked like they were packing up for the day. She turned back to Chelsea. "By the way, I'd search the mountain top before I go."

With that, she turned and ran into the forest. Chelsea looked up towards the mountain and sighed. She slowly walked up towards the mountain top, scared of what might await her.

As she reached it, she let out a sigh of relief. No one was there. In fact, nothing was there. The whole mountain top was bare of evidence, people and plants. She wondered why the red haired girl told her to go up there.

She towards the edge of the mountain. The view was amazing. She could see the sky and the sun setting. Her eyes wandered down towards the sea and even further below, just underneath the cliff. She then saw something horrible.

Chelsea screamed and ran back down, as fast as she could. She ran to the Inspector and grabbed his arm. "I-inspector! I found something, something horrible! Come on!"

She ran back up the mountain, the Inspector running behind her. She reached the mountain top and neared edge. The Inspector followed her. Chelsea pointed down at the cliff and the Inspector looked down, his breath catching in his throat at the horrible sight before him.

A woman, speared through the stomach with a stalagmite. Another victim.

**Wassup! Now definitions. Ahem:**

**_1. 'Autopsy'... _An autopsy is the report which information on the victim, cause of death and time of death are all written. They are very important when investigating.**

**_2. 'Gunshot residue'... _Gunshot residue is a small circle of gun powder that is left behind when the gun is shot from a distance between 0-5 metres. The gun powder leaves a small burn around the area that the bullet entered.**

**_3. 'Ballistic markings'..._ These are like the finger prints of a gun. Each gun has it's own 'ballistic markings' and, when analyzed, they can tell you what gun they come from. Of course, it's not much help unless you have a gun in your posession.**

**_4. 'Point-blank range'... _This is the term given when a gun is shot at a distance between 0-5 metres. You can tell if the gun was shot at 'point-blank range' if gunshot residue (see no. 2) is left behind. Chelsea's conclusion was that, if he was shot a 'point-blank range', the shooter had to be closer than 5 metres. But, because most people have common sense and would run if they saw someone come that close with a gun, the culprit and victim were talking and then the culprit took out a gun and shot him. And she was right!**

**_5. _I know it's nothing important, but I just felt like putting it out there. When I planned the story in my head, Nathan wasn't supposed to be so rude. Guess it just came to me. That's how I'd react if someone said that to me! :P**

**Anyhoos, thanks for reading. Feel free to PM me with any questions that don't involve spoiling stuff! Please review and... Peace! :)**


	4. New Detective

**'Nother chapter. You know the drill.**

Chapter 3

_"Daddy!"_

_"Ha ha! Come here, baby girl."_

_"Daddy, daddy, look! Look what I found in the woods!"_

_"What's this? Baby girl, you know not to go into the woods on your own."_

_"But, Cassandra was with me."_

_"Darling, we spoke about this. Cassandra is only small too. And you're not allowed to talk to her, she's a bad influence."_

_"No she's not! Cassandra's brilliant daddy. She did my hair, see!"_

_"And it's lovely, munchkin, but hair's not going to change my mind about her."_

_"But that's not fair."_

_"Life is not fair. Anyway, I got to go, baby girl. I'll see you tonight. No more forest or Cassandra!"_

Chelsea woke up. That was a weird dream. She couldn't remember anything, only voices. She shook it off and flung the blankets off of her. The woman had given both her and the Inspector separate rooms, much to the Inspector's delight.

Chelsea ran into the bathroom and quickly had a shower. She came out and got dressed. She then grabbed her bag and ran out of her door, locked it and walked towards the Inspector's door. She knocked loudly on it.

"Inspector? Inspector, wake up!"

The door was answered by the Inspector, who had just gotten out of bed. His hat was off and his silver hair was ruffled. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking down at Chelsea. She beamed at him.

"Come on, Inspector! Wake up! Big day again!"

The Inspector yawned again but nodded. He closed the door in Chelsea's face. Chelsea leaned against the wall beside the door, waiting for the Inspector to come out so they could begin investigating. Two victims in a week. Chelsea began to wonder what she had signed up for.

The door opened again and the Inspector came out, this time ready to work. Chelsea smiled at him and started to walk towards the door. She was stopped by the Inspector calling her.

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, Inspector?"

Vaughn glared at her. How could she be so happy at seven in the morning? "Officer, you won't be needed today," he said.

Chelsea cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean, Inspector?"

Vaughn just sighed. "I have requested a professional detective to come and help me in the investigation."

Chelsea frowned. "Are you replacing me?"

Vaughn shook his head, reluctantly. "No. The detective is here to help me with the body of the victim. I need you to question people and do some profiling."

Chelsea looked slightly hurt but then shrugged. "You're probably right, Inspector. The detective can help you with the analysis and I can help you with the witnesses and suspects and bystanders. I'll take what I can get."

Vaughn nodded and shoved a box of files into Chelsea's hands. He then took out a camera and gave it to her. She gave him a questioning look.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked.

"The camera is for taking peoples pictures to do profiling with. The files are to write the information and stick the pictures on."

Chelsea nodded and smiled. "Thanks!"

Vaughn nodded and walked towards the door. He heard Chelsea's voice behind him. "Hey, do you want me to come with you to the scene?"

Vaughn turned and shook his head, fiercefully. He couldn't cope with another day of walking for about five minutes but having Chelsea talking to him. Chelsea nodded and turned around, back to her room. Vaughn left quickly.

He walked towards the forest and went through it. He reached the clearing and quickly looked around. No difference. He hadn't expected any but it would have been nice. He shook his head and walked towards the mountain.

~oooOO0OOooo~

From the trees, a girl watched him. He walked with too much confidence, she was surpirsed she didn't fall out of the tree laughing.

_Let's see of you have that kind of confidence when this case starts going..._

~oooOO0OOooo~

Vaughn walked up to the top of the mountain. There was two officers there, doing nothing. Vaughn glared and walked up to them.

They saw Vaughn and turned around and saluted him. Vaughn just glared. "What are you doing?" he spat.

The officers looked at each other. Then they looked back at Vaughn. Silence fell over them. Vaughn sighed and massaged his temples. Idiots... You just can't deal with 'em.

"Where's the body?"

The officers squeaked and pointed to the body behind them. Vaughn walked over and inspected it.

"Hm... No signs of struggle..." He flipped the body over and inspected the wound. "Died from blood loss**(1)**..." He started to root through the victim's pockets. He found a purse and opened it. Inside was money, a picture and a passport. Vaughn took out the passport. "Seems our victim's name is... Ms. Victoria Hamsmith... 17. Lives in London in England." Vaughn closed the passport and pocketed it. He picked up the picture. In it, there was a young woman with brown hair (the victim) and a boy with black hair. They were smiling at the camera. Vaughn didn't know what good the picture would do but he put it in his pocket anyway.

"Now, nothing more to do other then wait for the dectective..."

~oooOO0OOooo~

Chelsea stared at the blank pages. What was she supposed to say? She didn't really know the people. She looked down at the different headings.

_Name:  
__Age:  
__Information:  
__Motive:_

She could get names but nothing else! She groaned and hit her head with her hand and fell back on the bed.

Her self-pity fest was interupted by a knock on her door. Chelsea sat up and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled at the person standing there. It was Julia.

"Oh, hello Julia! What a surprise!"

Julia smiled at her and looked over her shoulder. She saw the pages flung everywhere on the bed.

"Oh, did I interupt something?" she asked.

Chelsea turned and saw the files flung around on the bed. She turned back to Julia and smiled sheepishly. "No. I was stuck anyways," she said.

Julia smiled at her. "Well, maybe I can help. I've always wanted to play detetcive!"

Chelsea sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "More like secretary. The Inspector told me that I have to do profiling. But I don't know a thing about anyone! And it doesn't help that there is no forensic team on the island."

Julia grinned and walked over to the pages. She flicked through them quickly and looked back at Chelsea. "But I know stuff about things so I'll help you!"

Chelsea's eyes lit up. "Would you really? Oh, thank you Julia!"

Julia just shrugged. "Mom left me off work early anyways."

They walked over, picked up the files and took them over to Chelsea's desk. Chelsea sat down on the chair and Julia peered over her shoulder. Chelsea took one of the files and wrote a name at the top. _Julia_.

She turned to Julia. "Can you help me fill in your file?"

Julia giggled. "Of course! I'm 23. And I've lived on this island since I was born...

*##*##*

Chelsea and Julia worked until they had a profile on everyone.

_Name: Julia  
__Age: 23  
__Information: Julia has lived on the island since she was born. Her parents moved here after they were married. Unfortuantley, when Julia was 5, her father died in a tragic accident. She wouldn't tell me how.  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Lanna  
__Age: 21  
__Information: A one-hit wonder when she was 16. Her other albums didn't sell as well. Lanna moved to take a break. She says she will return on day but that day doesn't seem to be coming any time soon. She won't talk about her past before becoming a popstar.  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Sabrina  
__Age: 20  
__Information: A sheltered girl who lives with her father, Regis. She is the next heir to the Regison Mining Company but, secretly, all she wants is to settle down and have a family. She's quite shy and sweet. Her mother left both her and her father when she was 3. Reason remains unknown  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Natalie  
__Age: 22  
__Information: Natalie lives on the island with her older brother, her mother and her grandfather. Though she is the youngest, she is constantly picking on her younger brother. She acts tough but is really nice. Her mother and her father were married the exact same day as Julia's mother and father and they both moved to the island together. Her father died in a tragic accident when she was 4.  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Elliot  
__Age: 26  
__Information: (See Natalie)  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Denny  
__Age: 25  
__Information: Denny is a fisherman by trade. He moved to the island after hearing about the dozens of new fish. He is a cheerful and playful person, who will talk to you about almost anything. One thing he won't speak of are his parents.  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Mark  
__Age: 23  
__Information: Mark is the island's rancher. He is an optimistic person. He has attracted many people to the island with his crops and animals. He is friends with everyone. He won't talk about his past though.  
__Motive: Unknown_

_Name: Pierre  
__Age: 27_**(2)  
**_Information: Pierre is the world's best chef. He can cook any meal, blindfolded. Even though he looks young, he is the oldest young adult. He is a very chatty person. He will only talk about the famous Gourmet family he comes from if you ask about his past.  
__Motive: Unknown_

Chelsea flicked through them and smiled. She turned to Julia and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, Julia. I couldn't have done it without you," she said.

Julia grinned. "No need to thank me. Tomorrow we can go and take the pictures of everyone!"

Chelsea smiled at her. Julia grinned back and left, waving. Chelsea closed the door and walked back towards the desk. There was still two files, waiting to be filled in. Chelsea took a pen and began writing.

_Name: Vaughn  
__Age: ? (I never asked and I don't think he'd tell me)  
__Information: Vaughn is the Inspector working on this case. He is one of those 'strong and silent' types. Though he doesn't talk much, he is very commited to his work. He is often rude to people, myself included, but I just shake it off. That's all I know. Nothing of his past.  
__Motive: He's the Inspector. Why would he kill anyone?_

_Name: Chelsea  
__Age: 22  
__Information: Me. I lived in the city for as long as I can remember. I'm working on this case with the Inspector as his officer. I try to keep optimistic, but that can be hard working on a murder case. As for my past, I don't rememeber. I suffer from amnesia. I can't remember anything before I was 16.  
__Motive: I don't think I have a motive..._

Chelsea finished writing and put the files back in the box. She put the camera beside her bed an contemplated on what to do. She was just sitting on her bed when a very rhythmic knock was heard on her door. She wondered if it was Lanna and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked at the person standing there. It wasn't Lanna anyway.

At the door was a rather tall man. He had blond hair that was gelled to stick up. He was wearing a white shirt and denim jeans that were ripped in random areas around the knees. He was pale and was wearing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Chelsea became slightly self aware, as the man was quite good looking.

The man took off his sunglasses in one swift movement to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes. Though they weren't an unusual colour, they still looked beautiful with his blond hair and pale skin.

The man grinned at Chelsea. "Heya. I'm here looking for some dude named Vaughn. Ring any bells?"

Chelsea nodded. "Oh yeah, the Inspector. What do you need him for?"

The man's grin widened a bit. "I'm the professional detective he requested. Don't know why I'm here if he's got you."

Chelsea cocked her head to the side. The man let out a loud laugh. "You're adorable, you know? Can Miss Adorable show me the way to Mr. Inspector?"

Chelsea's face became slightly red and she nodded. She walked outside and closed the door. She locked it and began walking towards the exit to the hotel. The man caught up with her quickly.

"Say, Miss Adorable, I never caught your name."

Chelseal looked over to the man, who was smiling at her with brilliant white teeth. Her face turned even redder and she heard the man chuckle. _'Stay professional,'_ she told herself. "I'm Officer Chelsea," she said.

The man grinned. "I'm Detective Mal but you can call me Mal. I don't like formalities, Cheli Bear."

Chelsea cocked her head to the side again, confused at the name he had given her. Mal laughed again. "You're so cute, Cheli Bear!"

Chelsea's face went red and she walked a little faster. Mal caught up easily though. "So, this 'Vaughn' dude. What's he like?" he asked.

"He's very commited to his job but a little rude sometimes. Don't be surprised if he tells you to shut up or glares at you. He does it all the time to me," answered Chelsea.

Mal put on a small pouting face. "Aw, who could be mean to you, Cheli Bear? I've known you for five minutes and you're already my favourite person on the force!"

Chelsea smiled as Mal laughed. He definetly was different from the Inspector. A nice different, though.

They finally reached the top of the mountain, where they saw the Inspector leaning against a rock, asleep. His hat was shielding his eyes from any view.

Mal looked around and snickered a bit. "That fella Vaughn, Cheli Bear?"

Chelsea nodded and walked over to him, Mal behind her. She knelt down in front of him and clapped her hands. The Inspector woke up with a start and glared at Chelsea. He then noticed Mal and raised an eyebrow.

Mal just laughed. "I should be the one raising eyebrows, cowboy! Detective Mal, sir. Cheli Bear here has told me a lot about you."

The Inspector looked over at Chelsea, who shrugged. He then looked back at Mal, who grinned lazily. Vaughn sighed and rolled his eyes. He was now stuck with two idiots.

Mal walked up to the body and quickly examined it. He came to pretty much the same conclusion as Vaughn. He and Vaughn started talking all scientific and forensic, so Chelsea decided to go down the mountain and look around a bit. She had just made it down when she heard someone hiss at her. She turned around to see that red haired girl from yesterday, hiding behind the same rock. Chelsea walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

The girl had a small scowl on her face. "What the frick is he doing here?" she spat at Chelsea.

"Who, Mal?"

The girl nodded, disgust written on her face. Chelsea gave her a weird look. "He's here to help investigate. Why? What have you got against Mal?"

The girl wrinkled up her nose. "That idiot tried to pull his 'smooth moves' on me when I was living in the city. I showed him what I was made of by spitting in his eye when he tried to wrap his arms around my waist."

Chelsea just sighed and shook her head. "Mal's not to bad. He seems flirty but he's really nice," she said.

The girl snorted. "Yeah right, and you've known him for, how long? Ten minutes?"

Chelsea just sighed again before remembering something. "Um, I'm meant to be doing a profile on everyone... Can I have any information on you?"

The girl put on a sweet smile. "Of course."

Chelsea grinned. "Thanks! Okay what's-"

"I'm a girl. That's all I have to say," the girl cut off Chelsea. Chelsea looked at her with distraught.

"Oh, come on! I knew that already! Can't I have your name or some information on your background?"

The girl shook her head. "No. You can't have anything like that. What you can have is that I'm 22 and a girl. That should be enough. More than enough."

Then without another word she stood up and ran away. Chelsea sighed and walked back up the mountain. The Inspector and Mal were just standing there. When Mal saw her, he grinned over at her.

"Cheli Bear! Where'd you go? Did we bore you with stupid science talk?"

Chelsea giggled lightly. "I just went down the mountain for a moment, Mal. And yes, you were boring me with your stupid science talk."

Mal wiped a fake tear away. "I'm sorry, Cheli Bear. Please forgive me."

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Come on, you idiots. We have to get down before it gets to dark."

Mal nodded. "Sure thing, Boss Man. We got another big day ahead of us tomorrow." He grabbed Chelsea's hand and pulled her down the mountain. Vaughn glared at them both as they reached the end and high fived, before running into the woods.

"They're going to get lost, the dopes..."

Vaughn followed them quicky. When he came out of the forest, Mal and Chelsea were there, grinning like idiots. "Cheli Bear is quite the runner, Boss Man. You won't have to worry about her in a fight," Mal said, grinning at her. Vaughn wanted to tear his head off. He couldn't stand that nickname. 'Cheli Bear'... What the hell?!

Vaughn scoffed at him. "I wouldn't worry about her anyway, even if she was the slowest, stupidest and weakest person on the world."

Mal glared at him and wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders. "You wouldn't need to worry anyway, she has me. Come on, Cheli Bear. Let's eat at the diner."

Chelsea smiled at him and they walked off towards the diner, leaving Vaughn behind to feel angry and stupid, but most of all, embarrased.

**Alright, done! The number yokes...**

**_1. 'Died from blood loss'_... When someone is stabbed, they don't die from the pain. They live for maybe a few more hours and then die because of the blood that they have lost. If the weapon is left in the body, they live for longer because the weapon is like a plug and keeps the blood in. If the weapon is removed, they die quicker because the blood is left out with nothing to keep it in.**

**_2. 'Age: 27'..._ Imagine that! Pierre is the one with the baby face but he is also the oldest?! I know it's been done many times but it always makes me laugh!**

**Anyway, feel free to PM me if you want to know the meaning of a word I didn't explain or if you have a question. By the way, what do you think of Mal? Heehee, tell me by reviewing! See you next week, for the Switch! Peace! :)**


	5. The Mysterious Red-head

Chapter 4

Vaughn lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It's not that he had nightmares or anything. No, he couldn't sleep because of all the noise in the room nextdoor- Mal's room. Him and Chelsea were in there, talking. And, oh god, talked they had. They had not shut up since nine o'clock. It was now midnight. They had been talking for four hours straight. It was wrecking his head. They'd pay for it anyway; He'd be extra grumpy tomorrow.

Vaughn sat up slowly and looked around his room. There was nothing in it, other than a bed, a wardrobe and two dressers on either side of the bed. A loud laugh came from next door.

"For gods sake, Cheli Bear! At least make me laugh while I'm _not _drinking!"

Vaughn began shaking with anger. He need something to distract him, fast. His mind wandered on the things he could do. He could go up the mountain and investigate more... But it was too dark. He could go see if the forensic team and finished the DNA tests with the second victim... But if they didn't he'd have to come back here. He could check on the profiling Chelsea had done... Yes! Yes, he'd do that!

Vaughn opened the door and walked outside. He hoped and prayed that Chelsea was stupid enough to leave the door open. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. It opened easily. Vaughn silently thanked the Goddess for Chelsea's stupidity and walked in. He walked over to her desk, where the box was. Along side the box there was one file that had not fully been completed.

_Name: Mal_

_Age: 26-ish_

_Information: Mal's the detetive the Inspector replaced me with. Although he is called a professional, he is a very laid back and fun guy. I don't know much else only because I met him this afternoon (8 Spring). Will fill this in later..._

_Motive: Unknown_

Vaughn snorted and put the file into the box. He picked up the box and began walking towards the door. But something caught his attention. Underneath the box there was one more file. Vaughn picked it up out of curiousity and read it.

_Name: Unknown_

_Age: 22_

_Information: A red headed girl with a fiery attitude. I met her down in the forest the day we found the second victim. I asked her to tell me about herself and she said "I'm 22 and a girl. That should be enough. More than enough." I know 0 about her name, background, anything. She's very mysterious... Almost beats the Inspector!_

_Motive: Unknown_

A red headed girl, hm? Guess reading files can wait. Vaughn arranged the files in the exact same way they were when he came in, so Chelsea wouldn't know he was there.

He left and closed the door. He ran into his room and put on his boots, hat and grabbed a flashlight. He also grabbed the lasso he often wore around his waist. Never can be too careful. He left the room and locked his door, before walking into the dark street. It was cold and raining.

Vaughn slowly approached the forest and turned on the flashlight. The small circle of light that it gave him was the only light in the whole forest. Vaughn walked in and half jogged, half walked to the mountain path. When he reached it, he looked around for this 'red head girl'. He couldn't see anyone.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" He shouted into the darkness. He listened for the slightest twitch. Nothing. Vaughn sighed. Chelsea was crazy. There was no one here!

Vaughn turned around and began walking. Then, all of a sudden, there was a flash of black and someone dropped from the trees and landed in front of him. They stood up slowly and smirked at his face.

"Did I shock you?" A girl's voice asked. Vaughn pointed the flashlight directly at her and she winced in the full light. She had red hair that was tied in a rather messy ponytail. Vaughn slowly lowered the flashlight. The girl glared at him.

"Hey! No need to blind me!"

Vaughn didn't say anything. The girl squinted and circled around him, examining him. She came back in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"I know who you are. You're Inspector Vaughn. You're working with the Officer of Smiles and the Smooth Talking Detective."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow back at her. "What the hell kind of names are 'The Officer of Smiles' and 'The Smooth Talking Detective'?"

The girl grinned and smirked at the same time. Vaughn didn't even know it was possible. But here it was. A grin and a smirk. "They're the code names I've come up with for you. You don't know who I am, and I bet I go by the name of 'The Red Headed Girl', so I'm just being fair and giving you all nicknames too. Hey, it could be worse and one of you could be called 'Cheli Bear'."

Vaughn grimaced. That name just annoyed him. It sounded like a Care Bear name and it's not normal for a detective to call his officer after a Care Bear. Determained to change the subject from that horrific name, he said something else. "What's my one then?"

The girl smirked at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Vaughn nodded. The girl sighed but smirked again. "The Inspector from the West."

Vaughn glared at her. "Really? Really?! 'The Inspector from the West'? Is that all people can come up with when they look at me?"

The girl let out a long laugh that reminded him of Mal's laugh. "Have you taken a look in the mirror recently, cowboy? You're choice of clothing is not helping you avoid the name! Besides, it could have been 'The Inspector of Olde' or 'The Inspector of Rainbows' but I decided to be nice. Savour it, I'm not usually nice."

Vaughn rolled his eyes but smirked. He remembered what he came for then. "Hey, you have been conversing with Ch- um... The Officer of Smiles recently, haven't you?"

The girl snorted. "Conversed? Nice vocab, cowboy, but skip formalities. Waste of time. I haven't 'conversed', I 'chatted'. If you can even call it that," she said.

Vaughn eyed her suspiously. "What did ya chat about?"

The girl grinned. "Wow, that was fast! See, your cowboy slang came out all ready!"

Vaughn growled at her. She just rolled her eyes. "Hold your horses, cowboy... Ha! Get it! Horses, cowboy? Cowboys have horses?!" She doubled over laughing, though Vaughn didn't see anything funny.

"For the love of the goddess, just answer the flippin' question!"

The girl stood up and wiped away a tear of laughter. She put one hand on her hip and looked seriously into Vaughn's eyes. "No can do, cowboy. I can't talk about what I have said to my other clients."

Vaughn's eyes narrowed slightly. "Clients? What are you, some kind of weird business?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I simply talk to people, give them information and sell them information- If it's hard to get hold of. These people are my clients and I'm bound to a Contract of Secrecy. I cannot speak to anyone about our conversations. If some random cop asked me about our conversation, I'd say the same thing. If I was brought before a judge to tell them about information I had told someone else, I'd deny that I'd ever said it. It's how I roll, cowboy. Deal with it," She shrugged.

Vaughn glared at her. "But can you tell me, roughly, what you talked about."

The girl shrugged. "Don't see why not. I talked to her about this case. I gave her information on this case. What it was, I can't say."

Vaughn nodded. To be honest, he wasn't satisfied with this answer. It coud have been anything. Evidence, testimony maybe even... The culprit...

The girl woke him up from his thoughts. "Well, cowboy, I do believe it is time fo me to take my leave. See ya around."

She climbed up a tree and disappeared. Vaughn sulked back to his room, unhappy with the information he had received.

~oooOO0OOooo~

"Mal, cop on! I'm crying!"

Mal ran over to Chelsea and wiped the tears off of her face. "Aw, come on, Cheli Bear! It was a joke! You take things too seriosly!"

Chelsea smiled. "That's what happens when you spend to much time with the Inpsector..."

Mal just grinned. Chelsea smiled back and looked out the window. It was raining but the sky still looked beautiful. She gazed fondly at the sky and let out a small gasp.

"Mal, look! A full moon!"

Mal walked over and looked over Chelsea's shouder. He smiled but Chelsea saw him stiffen a bit. "Mal? You okay?" she asked.

Mal smiled weakly and patted her shoulder. "Yeah... Sorry, just my parents died the night of a full moon... Sorry for seeming so stiff, Cheli Bear," he replyed.

Chelsea shook her head. "You have every right to be a little sad. Losing your parents is hard..."

They looked at the moon a little longer before Chelsea yawned. "Cheli Bear, you seem tired. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Chelsea shook her head but giggled slightly. "For gods sake, Mal, it's two doors down."

Mal put his hands on his hips an playfully glared at her. "Yeah, but you'll have to pass the _scary_ Inspector's room," he said, emphasizing the scary.

Chelsea sighed. "The Inspector's just a little anti-social and rude, not scary."

"Yeah, but he could rape you!" he said, waving his hands around.

Chelsea smacked him on the arm, going slightly red. "Shut up, Mal! Stop giving me mental images I don't need! Boys..." she said, pushing away the disgusting image Mal had given her.

Mal pouted. "You love me really..."

Chelsea just rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. Mal followed. "Fine. Walk back on your own. But don't blame me when you pass the room, the door opens and a black figure grabs you. He pulls you into the room, pushes you up against the wall and-"

Chelsea covered her ears, screamed and bolted. Mal chuckled and hoped she didn't actually take him seriously.

Chelsea ran into her room and closed the door. She locked the door and collapsed against it. Stupid Mal... She really didn't need that kind of talk been thrown at her... She won't be able to look at the Inspector without going slightly red.

Chelsea walked up to the bed and collapsed onto it, falling asleep.

~oooOO0OOooo~

A figure approached a lump of grass near the mountain path, slowly. The rain pelted down on them. They routed through it.

"What?" They looked harder, leaves rustling and moving the grass aside.

"Shit!" The figure pulled clumps of grass out, looking for their precious object.

"How the fuck?! Where did it go?!" They stopped looking and glared at the sky, the a random tree. "It was either the fecking police or that stupid girl... Where the fuck did it go?!"

"H-hello?"

"Who's there?!" The figure pulled out their gun and shot in the direction of the voice. A terrible scream echoed through the forest. They walked up to the body and glanced down, somewhat apologetically.

"Oh well. He's not the first person I killed under a full moon."

~oooOO0OOooo~

"I-Inspector! Wake up!"

"Yeah, Boss Man! Wake up! We gotta go!"

Vaughn groggily opened one eye to see a pair of blue and brown ones looking down at him with urgency. He sat up and moaned.

"Uh... wh-what?"

Chelsea sighed. "You're really not a morning person, are you, Inspector?"

Mal pushed Chelsea aside and started to shake Vaughn's shoulders. "Wake up! T-there's been another..."

Vaughn was awake now. He glared at them both. "What? Another what?"

Chelsea looked down at the ground. "Another murder," she mumbled.

Vaughn shot up and ran into the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and ran back out. Chelsea and Mal followed him. They walked outside, to meet another officer. He turned around and looked grimly at them.

"I suppose they informed you, sir. There has been another murder."

Vaughn nodded, urgently. "Yeah, they told me. Where?"

"Forest. In front of the mountain path. I suggest you hurry," the officer said. All three of them nodded and ran in the direction of the forest, Vaughn in front, then Chelsea and Mal at the back. When they reached the mountain path, Vaughn stopped running suddenly, causing Chelsea to bump into him and Mal to bump into her. Vaughn turned and glared at them both before walking up to the body.

"Officer, in your bag, have you got a tweezers?" Vaughn asked Chelsea. Chelsea nodded and rooted through her bag. She pulled out a tweezers and gave them to Vaughn, who began poking and prodding at the body. Mal walked over to a patch of grass that had been pulled viciously at. Chelsea looked through her bag and pulled out a clear plastic bag, one that was used for holding evidence. She walked over and kneeled down besided Vaughn.

Vaughn looked down at the body, particularly around the wound. He turned to Chelsea. "Take down everything I say," he said. Chelsea nodded and took out her notebook and pen.

Vaughn began inspecting the wound. "Shot. No gunshot residue so shot futher than 5 metres. By the looks of things, the bullet entered at an angle, ie the killer was not in front of him," he turned to Chelsea who was writing fiercely. "You get all that?" he asked. She nodded.

Vaughn took the tweezers and dug them into the body. Chelsea winced as Vaughn trashed around, trying to get hold of the bullet. When he finally did, and after much blood, he held it up proudly and then inspected it.

"Small. No gunpowder traces, so quite a distance. We got a skilled killer on our hands. By the looks of things, it's from a pistol, no bigger. I'll send it back to the lab," he held his hand out and Chelsea gave him an evidence bag. He put the bullet in and gave it to Chelsea.

"Go look for the had officer and give him this. He's probably in the hotel. Tell him to run a DNA test and a ballistic mark test. Fast," he said. Chelsea nodded, saluted him and ran as fast as she could out of the forest. Vaughn turned to Mal, who was looking around the area. The floor, more preceisly.

"Hey, Boss Man, do you see any footprints?" Mal asked Vaughn. Vaughn looked down at the forest floor. There were no footprints. None.

Vaughn looked up at Mal, who was stroking his chin in thought. "Now, I'm a bit senile but I'm pretty sure it was raining last night, Boss Man."

Vaughn nodded. It had been raining. Sure, he had walked over here and back in the rain... Vaughn walked over here and back...

Vaughn's eyes widened and he looked up at sky. He had left at about 12:15 and there was no body... He went back at 12:30 and there was still no body. He struggled to think if he had heard anything on the way back. Had he seen anybody on the way back. But he couldn't think of anyone. So the murder happened after he got home, at 12:40. He was brought out of his thoughts by Mal's voice.

"Hey, I've been thinking. And three murders in a week ain't no coincdence. I think we're looking at serial killer."

A serial killer... That would mean that... "Then the bullets from Mr. Gangnam and this dude should be indentical," Mal finished off Vaughn's thoughts. Vaughn looked at Mal, and Mal back at Vaughn. And both were thinking the same thing. _Shit_.

Their thoughts were interupted by Chelsea voice. "Hey, Inspector! Mal! Where are you?"

Vaughn groaned but Mal yelled back. "Over here!"

Chelsea then came through the forest trees and ran up to them. She smiled at Mal and then turned to Vaughn. "Inspector, the officers said that the reports will be back in two hours."

Vaughn frowned in confusion. "Why so fast?"

Chelsea grinned at him. "Because I told them that the Inpector would fire them if it was any later."

Mal laughed and ruffled Chelsea's hair. "That's my Cheli Bear!"

Chelsea smiled at him and looked over at the body. "Any identification? Any posessions?"

Vaughn shrugged and then walked up to it. He rooted through its pockets but nothing. He looked back up to Chelsea and Mal and shook his head. Chelsea sighed and Mal rubbed his hands against his forehead.

"Do we have any clue as to when the murder took place?" Chelsea asked. Mal shook his head but Vaughn nodded. They both looked at him in surprise.

"I was here between 12:15 and 12:30 and I didn't see anyone. I got back to hotel at about 12:40 but I don't remember hearing any gunshot or seeing anyone walking towards the forest," he explained.

Mal nodded but Chelsea tilted her head in confusion. "Why were you out here so late?"

Vaughn scowled a bit but thought for a resonable answer. He couldn't say he was here, looking for the red headed girl, because Chelsea would know he had been in her room. "I was taking a walk. I couldn't sleep because of the _noise_," he said, stressing the word 'noise'. Chelsea and Mal grinned sheepishly.

Mal then bit his lip and frowned. "When was the body found?" he asked.

Chelsea was the one to answer. "At six. By Mark. He was looking for the 'Witch Princess'," she said.

Mal nodded but frowned again. "So the murder happened between twenty to one and six? That's a pretty big time lap..."

Chelsea nodded but Vaughn was too busy, squinting into the trees. Looking for signs of the red haired girl. When he couldn't see her, he turned back to Mal and Chelsea

"You two can go to the diner, if you want, and wait for the report. I'm going to stay a little longer."

Mal nodded and grinned. He took Chelsea's hand and dragged her out of the forest. Before she went out of sight, Chelsea gave Vaughn a small wave and a smile. Vaughn was just happy they were gone. He waited a few more minutes, just to be sure they had actually left. He then looked up towards the trees.

"Hello!" he shouted up at them. There was a flash of green and the same girl landed in front of him. She stood up and grinned.

"Hey! Inspector of the West! Didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Vaughn just glared at her but she smirked back. He sighed and then told her his dilemma.

"Look, I need you to try and remember when someone came into the forest, here, between twenty to one and six this morning," explained Vaughn.

The girl bit her lip. "That's a pretty long timespan... But I think I saw someone here at around three, over by that clump of grass. The one that has been pulled at till no end."

Vaughn ran over and looked around carefully. His eyes fell on a single, fresh footprint. He rooted through his the 'Inspector case' and took out some footprint analysis equipment. He poured the white liquid into the footprint and watched it dry. After it was dry, he gently tapped around the outline of the footprint, to make a new sample footprint. After that, he took out a roller with black ink and spread it all over his new footprint sample. He took a piece of white paper and splatted the footprint sample on it so it left a mark. After he did that, he rooted through his case again and found the records of everyone's shoe sample. He compared them all and finally made a match. The footprint belonged to...

"Mal?" The girl peered over his shoulder and saw the exact same footprint. Indeed it was Mal's.

Vaughn sighed and shook his head. "No. He was here looking at the grass. The footprint must have been made then."

The girl nodded. She looked over her shoulder, then over Vaughn's shoulder and then motioned for Vaughn to bend down. Vaughn did so and she whispered in his ear.

"For the record, don't trust Mal. It won't end well," she said. Vaughn pulled up and glared at her.

"What do you know about Mal?"

The girl groaned and rolled her eyes. "To you, sir, I have two things to say. 1: Why doesn't anyone trust me?! 2: I can't give away information on myself. Everyone else isn't at risk like I am. I need to keep my indentity secret. And I'm very good at doing that." she raised her eyeborw and smirked mischievously. Vaughn shuddered under her gaze.

The girl smiled pleasantly; the first pleasant smile he had actually seen from her; and walked away from him, into the trees. Vaughn scowled at the stupid girl and walked out of the forest. He made his way towards the diner, where he saw Mal and Chelsea sitting at a table with Denny and Lanna. Mal was reclining in the chair, listening to Denny talk while Chelsea and Lanna were leaning over and talking to each other. Vaughn walked over and glared down at them. Denny and Lanna winced but Mal grinned lazily and Chelsea smiled.

"Hey, Boss Man! Watcha find? Anything case breaking?" Mal asked, still grinning like a dork.

Vaughn glared and shook his head. He then turned to Denny and Lanna. "You have to leave. We need to talk about something serious," he said. Denny gave him a small smile, nodded, took Lanna's arm and pulled her to another table. Chelsea waved to them both as they left. Vaughn took their seats and looked seriously at both Chelsea and Mal. Mal stopped rocking on his chair and sat down proparly. He laced his fingers together and his eyes narrowed in concentration. Chelsea sat still and watched as Vaughn leant towards them both slightly.

"I need to say something very serious concerning these murders," Vaughn began, "Both Mal and I agree that this may be the work of a serial killer."

Chelsea stopped breathing and her eyes grew wide and her face went pale. Mal put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Vaughn noted Chelsea's change but ignored it.

"To protect us all, lets agree right now. We are to work together. No one is to do side projects on their own. Everyone must help in the investigation. Though, Officer, I need you to do a bit of research on serial killers. We need a profile so we can arrest the right person."

Chelesa nodded, but her body was still stiff. Vaughn looked over at the clock. "One more hour 'till we get the report, Boss Man," said Mal. Vaughn nodded and turned to both of them.

"I need you both to talk to at least one person and get a background out of them. We don't have anyone's background and we can't accuse unless we do have one," Vaughn said to them both. They nodded and walked off, towards Sabrina's mansion. Vaughn stood up and walked towards the hotel.

"I'll wait there for the tests to be done," muttered Vaughn to himself.

**Hey everyone! Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed, I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. No numbers in this one but review or PM me if you need explanations! Don't feel embarrassed or feel nervous; The vocab is kinda hard and I don't bite! And, at this point in the story, the pairings are a bit like this: ElliotxJulia, DennyxLanna, MarkxSabrina, NataliexPierre, VaughnxMysterious Red Haired Girl and ChelseaxMal. To be honest, I kinda like VaughnxMysterious Red Haired Girl! Her personality is almost exactly like his, only she's a bit , SPOILERS! They won't end up together... Anyhoo, please review and Peace! :)**


	6. Light and Shadows of the Mining Company

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been M.I.A. for so long but I'm over most of my depression. I heard from my friend yesterday and it put me in good spirits again! Anyways, I have A LOT to say so check down the bottom please!**

Chapter 5

Mal and Chelsea walked up to the large mansion. They gazed at its mightiness. The building was large. Just by looking at it, you could tell it had more than 20 rooms... Downstairs. Upstairs also had about 20 rooms... Maybe more. A high fence circled around the building with a big gate. Mal and Chelsea shot each other a quick look and walked up to it.

Chelsea pressed the intercom button and she could feel the machine vibrate as the phone inside rang. The phone was answered by a posh and, dare I say, slightly snobby voice.

"Yes? May I help you?"

Chelsea cleared her throat and spoke into the intercom, as fiercly as she could. "This is the police. We would like to question Mr. and Miss Regison about the murders."

The voice paused and Chelsea could hear someone whispering to someone else. They came back, cleared their throat and spoke, a little more timid. "Of course. But Mr. Regison wishes me to inform you that if things get out of hand, he has the authority to throw you out of the builing."

Chelsea nodded but then realised that they couldn't see her. "Understood. It won't be a problem," she said.

The person on the other side hung up and the gates opened, slowly. Chelsea looked over at Mal, who was admiring the fine building. She took a deep breath and walked towards the building. When she reached the door, she knocked, loud and firm. The door was opened by a tall, skinny man who had a row of stiches going down the middle of his face. Chelsea winced just thinking about what had happened to him. The man bowed down and held the door open for them. Chelsea nodded and walked in, Mal behind her. The butler closed the door behind them.

The hallway was simple. Small table in the middle with a vase of flowers on top and a few portraits hanging around the door.

Suddenly, a man appeared at the door. He was tall and was wearing a black suit and a red cape over it. He was pale and his hair was a shiny black colour. He had a small moustache and remineded Chelsea a lot of a vampire.

The man walked over to Chelsea and Mal and stood in front of them. Though he was taller than Chelsea, Mal was taller than him. The man bowed his head slightly.

"The name's Regison. Regis Regison. I own the mining company. I believe you are here to question both my daughter and I about the murder?" By the way he spoke, Chelsea knew he thought very highly of himself.

Mal nodded. "Mhm. We also need answers to some questions. Our main one would be: What about your past?"

Regis stiffened. "I do not believe it has anything to do this crime."

Mal glared slightly at him. "We'll be the ones to decided that, Mr. Regison. All you need to do is answer our questions."

Regis reluctantly nodded. His eyes flickered from Mal to Chelsea. "Which one of you will be doing the questioning?"

Mal put his arm around Chelsea. "Cheli Bear here is gonna be doing it all. I need to catch up to the Inspector and do some investigating crap. You be nice to her, 'k?" Mal nodded and left. Chelsea looked uncomfortablely at Regis, before remembering that the Inspector had given her this task and she should follow it out!

Chelsea kept a straight face and looked to Regis. "Okay, sir. How about we take this to your office?"

Regis nodded reluctantley and walked into his office, Chelsea behind him. She motioned for him to sit down behind his desk and she then sat in front of him. She took out her notepad and pen and looked up at Regis.

"Okay, Mr. Regison. What do you know about the murders?"

Regis scratched his neck before answering. "I only know the following: My daughter found the first body when I told her to go and fetch some gems from the miners. She found the first body then. I also know that all of the bodies were found in the vicinity of the mine."

Chelsea wrote all of this down. "Sir, I believe my partner told you one question we have particular interest in. Your past. We know that your wife left you when Sabrina was 3. We'd like to know why."

Regis's eyes narrowed. "You don't need to know that. It has nothing to do with the murder."

Chelsea looked seriously at Regis. "Mr Regison. As I am sure, you are aware that there has been more than one murder, correct?" Regis nodded, slowly. "My colleagues and I have come to the conclusion that this may be the work of a serial killer. This is someone who kills multiple people at different times. Usually they had problems in their past and childhood. Their victims usually have something in common. I want, no, _need_ to know everyones past so I can protect those with similarties and, should I have to, arrest anyone who matches the psychological profile. I'm only asking for your co-operation."

Regis placed his head in his hands. He spoke without moving his head, "I can't... It's my fault... However... I give you permission to talk to my daughter about this subject... Explain to her what you just told me and I'm sure she'll understand... She's a very understanding girl..."

Chelsea stood up. She placed a hand on Regis's shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Regison. Believe me when I say this: I will catch that killer."

Regis nodded. "Sabrina is in her room. It is quite easy to find."

Chelsea nodded and walked out. She walked up the stairs and looked down the long corrider. She walked down the hallway until she reached a white door with a name tag on it.

_Sabrina_

Chelsea took a deep breath andd knocked on the door. She heard someone fumble around inside and then the door opened slightly. Sabrina's face peered behind it and she opened it fully when she saw Chelsea's face.

"Oh, hello Officer. I did not expect you to visit me," said Sabrina.

Chelsea smiled slightly. "Do you have a minute? I need to speak with you."

Sabrina nodded and opened the door for Chelsea. She walked in and looked around Sabrina's neat, pink room. Sabrina sat down on the bed.

"So, what do you need?"

Chelsea sat down beside her. "Sabrina, I am investigating the many murders that have occured. My colleagues and I have agreed that this may be the work of a serial killer. A serial killer is someone who kills victim after victim. They usually have troubled pasts and their victims often have some kind of similarities. I need to know everyone's past so I can protect those with the similarities of the victims and, should I have to, arrest those with the psychological profile. If you see what I'm hinting at, I need to know your past."

Sabrina's eyes clouded over and she burst into tears. Chelsea was slightly shocked but she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. Sabrina turned and wept on Chelsea's shoulder.

After Sabrina had calmed, she sat up and looked at Chelsea. Memories of her pass filled her head and she almost broke down again. But, she managed to tell Chelsea everything.

"When I was three, my father got promoted to president of the mining company. He got really busy and didn't have a lot of time for Mother and me. I didn't mind because Mother spend more time with me then usual. But Mother minded. She minded a lot...

"One day, Father was talking on the phone in his office. I was in my room, playing with my teddy bears. I didn't know where Mother was. I had set up a small tea party for my bears and I ran downstairs to fill up my china kettle with milk. That's when I saw Mother at the door, carrying two large suitcases. I ran up to her and asked her where she was going. Mother's eyes looked hurt, upset, but mostly, angry. I saw the look in her eyes and asked had I done something wrong..."

_"Mama? Are you okay? Did I upset you? If I did, I am dreadfully sorry and it won't happen again. Come back in! Papa said he was-"_

_"Papa?! H-how can you talk about Papa with respect?! He is terrible! H-how are you happy... Sabrina? How..?"_

_"W-what are you talking about, Mama? Papa's only doing it for us. So we can have a better life."_

_"We have a lovely life already! Your friends don't have this kind of lifestyle! I-I can't take it anymore..."_

_"Hm? Mama, what are you saying?"_

_"I-I'm leaving, Sabrina. If Papa thinks he can't pay me and his daughter a little attention, then he can think again. Goodbye, Sabby."_

_"M-mama..? No, wait! Mama! MAMA!_

"I-I never saw her again... But I believe that she is still out there, waiting for Father to call her again. But he's too proud..."

Chelsea gave Sabrina a hug. She had been through so much. But, there was something not quite right... _"Waiting for Father to call her again. But he's too proud..."_

His wife left him and he's not going to try and get her back because he's too proud? That doesn't make any sense. Heck, even Vaughn would call his wife and try to get her back... But she didn't want to ask Sabrina directly, it was clearly a touchy subject for her.

Chelsea stood up and gave Sabrina a small pat on the shoulder. She gave her a reassuring smile and walked outside. Before she closed the door, she turned to Sabrina, who was looking at her hands and weeping silently.

"Thank you, Sabrina. I know it's hard but you did perfectly. Thank you for telling me about your past."

She began to closed the door but Sabrina called out to her. Chelsea turned and looked back at Sabrina, who looked at her with tear-stained eyes.

"Please, Officer. Please bring this criminal to justice. A lot of people say mean stuff about my father but he's not that bad. A-and I don't want to lose him. So please... Catch the culprit," she said.

Chelsea nodded, walked out and closed the door behind her. She stayed still for awhile, thinking about the heartbreaking story Sabrina had just told her. Could the story get worse? To answer this she went to Regis's office, knocked on the door and walked in. Regis was sitting at his table, fiddling with files. When he saw Chelsea, he lost his scary posture and shrunk back in his seat.

"Y-you talked to Sabrina?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yes. She told me everything. But, she also told me to catch the criminal, for your safety. No matter what you think, she still loves you, Mr. Regison."

Regis lost it. Just then he put his head in his hands and sobbed. Chelsea watched him, empathising fully with this family. But, as cruel as it was, she had to get answers.

"Mr. Regison. I am so sorry for the question I'm about to ask but... Why don't you call your wife and try to persuade her to come back?"

Regis looked up, confused, but then sighed. "Oh, right... You heard it from Sabrina... W-well..."

Chelsea walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at him with soft eyes but a stern face. "Mr. Regison... I need to know."

Regis nodded and cleared his throat. "W-well, if you must know, m-my wife... Is dead."

Chelsea drew her hand back quickly and put it to her mouth. The story just got five times worse...

"Sh-she was on the way to visit Sabrina. She had called me to tell me she was coming. It was meant to be a surprise... B-but, on her way to the docks, she got mugged. Some idiots pulled her into an alley way and robbed her of all possesions... T-they then... stabbed her. Five or six times in abdomen... She was found by a detective who called us and informed me that she had died. I-I couldn't tell Sabrina. She still thinks she's out there..."

He put his head into his hands and sobbed again. Chelsea didn't know what to do so she just patted his shoulder gently and left. She then ran outside and into the hotel. She ran down the corrider, flung her door open, jumped inside and slammed the door closed. She walked over to the desk and took out a file.

_Information: Sabrina's mother left when she was three. She didn't appreciate the lack of attention that Regis was giving her. But, unfortuantley, she was killed on her way back to the island from the city. Sabrina doesn't know and thinks she's still alive._

Chelsea then took out another file and labeled it.

_Serial Killers_

_A serial killer is someone who kills multiple people at different times. Different to a mass murderer_**(1) **_or a spree killer_**(2)**_. A typical serial killer would be a white male, age 20-40. Usually has some mental illness or a damaging past. They usually act out of anger, thrill, financial gain or attention seeking. Victims usually have something in common, be it occupation, race, apperance, sex, or age group. They might have a 'cooling off' time, when no murder is comitter, before attacking again._**(3)**

After she finished writing this, Chelsea closed her eyes and fell asleep on the desk.

~oooOO0OOooo~

Vaughn sat down, resting his head against his arms, and stared at the fax machine. He had been waiting for over an hour for the autopsy. His thoughts wandered as he stared at the machine. To distract himself from the annoying wait, he decided to review what he knew.

There had been three victims so far. One girl and two men. The name of the woman was Victoria Hamsmith, age 17. She was pushed off of a cliff and got speared with a stalagmite. By the time she was pulled up, she was long dead.

The first victim was male. His name was Something Gangnam... He was Japanese, okay?! Anyway, he was 35 and died from a bullet. Gunshot residue was found so shot at point-bank range.

Last victim's name annd age are unknown but he was male too. He was shot from far away and at an angle The culprit is obviously skilled with a gun... Other than that, nothing important was found out about him.

The fax machine beeped and a single sheet of paper printed. Vaughn sat up suddenly and grabbed the page. He read down it quickly, nodding every so often.

_Name: Caleb Collins_

_Age: 27_

_Cause of Death: Shot_

_Informtation: Mr. Collins was from Ireland. He came to Sunny Island on vacation. No other connection to the island. No children, wife or girlfriend. Lived with his sick, elderly mother. She died shortly after she was informed of his death._

Gah..! Nothing more?! Vaughn turned the file over and back before punching the table.

"Ow! Shit!"

He nursed his hand. The pain slowly increased. Vaughn gritted his teeth in an attempt not to whimper with the pain. In the end, he got up and walked over to Chelsea room. He need her and Mal. They were going to go back and examine that whole bleedin' forest if they had to!

Vaughn knocked on Chelsea's door. No answer. He knocked again, much louder. Still no answer. Eventually he just opened the door himself.

Chelsea was asleep on the desk. Vaughn rolled his eyes and prodded her with his finger. Chelsea shot up and posed herself in a karate impression. When she saw Vaughn, she lowered her hands and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry Inspector. Oh!"

She reached behind her and gave Vaughn a file. Vaughn's eyes scanned it, reading what was written on it. His heart clenched tightly but he mananged to talk. Barely.

"Th-this is Sabrina's past..?"

Chelsea nodded glumly. "It's horrible. But I have a feeling that this past isn't the only horrible one..."

Vaughn bit his lip. "Maybe we shouldn't have been so nosey..."

Chelsea shook her head in protest. "No! We need to get to the bottom of this! It has to be a serial killer too! I did some research on both serial killers and the victims and I wrote a file on serial killers and I added stuff to the autopsy reports! And I-"

"You found something out?!" Even Vaughn was getting slightly excited. Not too much, though.

Chelsea nodded and grinned. She thrust the file on serial killers into Vaughn hands and he read down it.

"Same occupation, race, appearance, sex, or age group?" He read out the similarities. Chelsea nodded eagerly and pulled out two autopsies.

"Ahem. Mr. Gangnam's parents were miners as were Miss Hamsmith's! That's our similarity! Their parents occupations!"

Vaughn's eyes widened and he pulled out the autopsy he had shoved in his pocket. He gave it to Chelsea and pointed to the name.

"C-Caleb Collins... Check his name too..."

Chelsea nodded and spun around to face her chair. She turned on her laptop and entered the police files. She tapped at the keyboard and, finally, brought up a file with the name 'Caleb Collins' on it. She scanned down and opened the page with his parents info on it. She read down it and suddenly jumped a mile into the air, fist pumping the air. Vaughn watched as she jumped around.

"What did it say?"

Chelsea turned around and grinned. "'Miners'. They were miners too! Yes, I knew I was right!" She started dancing again but slowly stopped. Her body went numb. Vaughn tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, her face as pale as a ghosts. Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sabrina..." Chelsea mumbled. Vaughn's body stiffened. Sabrina..? Sabrina... Sabrina... Sabrina?!

"Regis is head of the _mining_ company. Sabrina is his child. Everyone elses parents were miners. S-Sabrina could be next... She could be the next victim..."

Vaughn didn't move. Chelsea began clinging to her hair. The words that had just come out of her mouth were horrifying... But could very well be true... Sabrina could be the next victim. She had to protect her! She promised she would protect them!

Chelsea ran out of the building. It took Vaughn a few minutes to realise that she had gone. When he did, he ran after her. They both tore up the path and stopped in front of the Regison Mansion. This house could soon be empty if...-

"Inspector! Call all guards on the island and tell them that they need to protect this house and its inhabitants. Get them to patrol it 24/7 until we catch that criminal. I'll go inside and inform them of the change of plans. Also, call Mal and see where the hell he's gone. Let's hurry!"

Vaughn usually would have snapped at her for telling him what to do but his body was not in his control. He watched as Chelsea climbed up the gate and jumped over it, narrowly missing the spikes at the top. He took out his phone and dialed the number of all the guards. They all had the same number, so Vaughn would be speaking to them all. He waited for a moment until about a hundred 'hello?'s shot out from the phone.

"Alright, listen! I need every, single one of you down at the Regison Mansion, pronto! No, you're not allowed to ask why! Just get your sorry asses down here now!"

He hung up, then dialed Mal's number.

"Yello?"

Mal's voice sounded from the other side. There was a lot of sound in the background, of people talking and laughing. Vaughn's face went red with anger.

"Why are you in the diner?!"

Mal's laugh was heard through the phone. "Hello to you too, Boss Man! And, for your information, a man's gotta eat! I was investigating but I got hungry! Now, watcha want?"

Vaughn wanted to shout at him so badly. But he kept his cool and answered in a cold voice. "Get down to the Regison Mansion now. We got something ground-breaking."

"Mhm. I'ma comin', I'ma comin'."

He then hung up. Vaughn gritted his teeth and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He then walked into the Regison Mansion, unsure of what to expect.

**Everyone! Hi! I haven't talked to you in ages! Okay, numbers first and then important crap later.**

**1. _Mass Murderers: _I bet some of you always get mixed up between a serial killer and a mass murderer or think they're the exact same. Well, a serial killer is the above defintion whereas a mass murderer is a killer who kills two or more victims at the same time. Like in a fire. Serial killers kill one person at a time.**

**2_. Spree killers: _No lads, they have nothing to do with shopping sprees. A spree killer is someone who literal kills someone in one location and then might go across the city to kill someone else. A serial killer typically kills in one area. I know the victims are from different parts of the world but the killer ain't going from one county to the other, killing them. They're on the island and they're killing them there. Therefore, not a spree killer.**

**3. _Serial Killer report: _The information you see in front of you is 100% true. So, I recommend if you know anyone that fits more then 2 of the above descriptions call the police. Who knows, you might meet Inspector Vaughn, Detective Mal and Officer Chelsea!**

**By the way, I'm putting chapter titles on this story. I wanted to keep it professional... But I couldn't...**

**I'm also going to be postponing 'The Switch'. This one will be my main story and 'The Switch' will be a side one. I'll update that whenever I'm in the mood. Sorry!**

**Now, I need your help. I'm writing a short story for english and I need inspiration! I want to use Vaughn, and I don't mind using Chelsea but it can't be romantic. I might use _The Cowboy, the Indian and a Showdown._ Should I? Or have you got any better ideas? Please let me know! Thank you! Peace! :)**


	7. Stabbed

**I am so sorry! I posted an apology chapter a while back and some people reviewed on that. Then I replaced that with the previous chapter and those who reviewed the apology couldn't review the actual chapter. Thanks to CecilyRoseMidnight for telling me that as I was sitting here, like a loner, staring at my ipod, waiting for an email :P Another scary/sad chapter coming your way. This part is kinda where the characters realise 'S**t just got real'.**

Chapter 6

When Vaughn stepped inside, he was greeted by a passed out girl and a man in tears. Chelsea looked so hopeless and Vaughn had to hold back a snicker at her face.

When Chelsea saw Vaughn, she ran over and hid behind him. He spun his head and gave her a questioning look.

"I didn't think they'd take it that bad," she said, pointing to the girl and man.

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, you tell them that the girl is most likely going to be the next victim and you then expect them to take it with a smile?" he said sarcastically.

Chelsea thought for a moment and then nodded. "I'd take it with a smile..."

Vaughn let out a long sigh and walked over to the passed out girl. He gently picked her up and walked over to an expensive looking couch, where he placed her. She was covered in a cold sweat. Vaughn looked around and saw a vase. An idea came to him and he grinned evily. He picked up the vase, took out the flowers and nonchantly poured the water on to the girl. She woke up with a start and Vaughn leaned over, smirking.

"Wake up."

With that, he walked over to Chelsea and jerked a thumb in the girls direction. She glared at him, to which he shrugged, and ran over to the girl. Vaughn then took hold of the man's shoulders and dragged him off to his office while muttering to the man. "Man up..."

~oooOO0OOooo~

Chelsea ran over to Sabrina, who was looking around bewildered. She hadn't really processed the fact that she was dripping in water.

Chelsea kneeled down beside Sabrina and put a hand on her forehead. She was boiling.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded, then shook her head. Tears were slowly building up in her eyes. "I-I'm next..?"

Chelsea shook her head. "N-no! I-it's only a theory b-but don't worry! We have the house surrounded and protected so he can't get in."

Sabrina smiled weakly but her heart was beating loudly in her chest. Sh-she was going to die... A sharp pain came from her heart. It felt like someone was hammering a sign onto it. Probably said 'Next Victim Here!'.

Chelsea put her hands on Sabrina's shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes. "Sabrina. You have got to promise me that, until we catch the culprit, you will absolutley _not_ leave this house. You have _got_ to promise that."

Sabrina bit her lip. "I-I can't promise anything... I can try my best though..."

Chelsea shook her shoulders. "No! You have to promise! 'Your best' isn't good enough!"

Sabrina didn't say anything. She let Chelsea violently shake her shoulders before saying anything. "I-I can't promise because-"

"I'm here! Your lives just got better!"

Sabrina was cut off by Mal's loud voice. Chelsea turned around to see him grinning at her. She tried glaring at him but it was hard to with the look he had on his face.

Sabrina, who looked like she had no intention of finishing her sentence, stood up and bowed politely.

"Well Officer, Detective, I shall take my leave," said Sabrina. She smiled pleasantly but Chelsea could see it was forced. Sabrina then swooped out of the mansion, leaving them behind.

Chelsea turned to Mal and glared at him. "Hey! I was interrogating!"

Mal shrugged. "You lost a witness, you gained a Mal! Happy days!"

Chelsea folded her arms across her chest. "I think I'd prefer a witness," she said. Mal only shrugged again.

Chelsea stood up and, right at that moment, Vaughn came into the room. His eyes scanned the area and he brought them back to Chelsea and Mal.

"Where's Sabrina?" he asked.

Chelsea sighed. "She left us when Sir Happy over here came in."

Vaughn's face contorted into one of anger. "Dumbass! Why'd you let her leave?! She's the next bloody victim!"

Chelsea gasped and put her hands to her mouth, only realizing her mistake. "I-I didn't know... I-I just forgot..."

Vaughn threw his hands up in the air and glared at her. "You'll never make detective if you forget! It's the bloody easiest thing to do! How could you forget the only part of your pathetic job?!"

At this point, Vaughn had also almost forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. He was shouting, glaring and pointing accusingly at Chelsea, yelling words that really should not be repeated. Chelsea had lost almost all of her previous confidence and was quivering under his intense glare. Mal was doing nothing, really. He was watching their argument, not really with amusement but more with pity. Eventually he had enough.

"Sir! If your so into giving out to Cheli Bear about something she forgot to do, then go do it yourself!"

Vaughn glared at Mal, telling him to shut up with his eyes. Mal stood his ground and glared back. Vaughn eventually gave up and let out a low growl. He turned and ran out the door, going to chase after Sabrina, leaving Mal and Chelsea behind. The moment he left, Chelsea collapsed into a small ball and started crying. Mal walked over and gave her a hug.

"Sssshhh... It's okay Cheli Bear..."

Chelsea buried her head into his chest and inbetween sobs, managed to talk. "I-I didn't mean to... I-I just forgot... I-I thought the I-Inspector had finally seen wh-what I could do a-and then... I have to go and screw it up!" She started bawling again. Mal stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"Cheli Bear, if anyone should be blamed it's me. I let you let her out of your sight. She left when I came in," said Mal. This didn't calm Chelsea down. In fact, it only made her cry harder.

"I still just sat there. There's no point in trying to tell me it was your fault, Mal. It was all mine..."

Mal said nothing, he just kept trying to calm her down. Eventually, she stopped crying. Mal stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on. Let's go show Boss Man what a team we make."

~oooOO0OOooo~

"Dammit! Where is she?!"

Vaughn was running through the island, searching for Sabrina. There had been no sign of her anywhere and Vaughn was beginning to lose hope. He racked his brain for any information on Sabrina... Wasn't she going out with that farm boy? Vaughn legged it towards the ranch, not slowling down until he reached it.

The field was large and had a bunch of crops spread everywhere. Vaughn didn't have time to acknowledge the horrific existence that was vegetables and ran towards the door. He knocked on it loudly but no one answered. He tried the handle and it opened easily.

_'Wow. Ain't no stranger danger here,' _he thought.

Walking in, he found that all the curtains had been pulled and the bed had been neatly made. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was full to the brim with food. He then walked over to the wardrope. Full of clothes. By the looks of things, Mark hadn't killed himself, which had been his first thought when Vaughn entered the room. He left the room and closed the door.

"Where is she?"

Vaughn thought long and hard. If she wasn't at Mark's house then... The mine!... The mine?!

Vaughn suddenly realized what that meant and ran towards the forest. "Mine... Victims killed near mine..."

He reached the forest and ran across the bridge. When he entered, he had two options. He could take the short-cut, through a bunch of trees and many brambles, which would probably hurt him and could possible take his eye out. Or he could take the long way which was around the path and past the church. Vaughn decided to take a risk and he dove into the brambles and overgrown bushes.

He pushed his way through, getting cut a few times, until he arrived at a small clearing. He didn't know which way to go now.

"Dammit!"

Vaughn's voice echoed through the forest. Then, someone replyed.

"Cowboy?! Hey, cowboy!"

He spun around and saw that girl puhing her way through the branches. She ran up to him, her face covered in sweat and her expression one of fear.

"M-Mousy... I found Mousy... She's not in good shape... You gotta come quick!"

Vaughn asumed 'Mousy' was Sabrina. She did have a mousy look about her, now that he thought about it. But if Mousy was Sabrina then that meant Sabrina had already been attacked! She could be dead! Vaughn started to push the girl.

"Well, come on! Don't just stand there!"

The girl nodded and ran towards the bushes. Vaughn followed her and eventually they ended up in front of the mine. The only thing that caught Vaughn's eye was a girl drenched in blood. Sabrina.

Vaughn and the red head ran towards her. The girl began searching through her pockets and eventually took out a dock leaf. She pressed it up against Sabrina's wound, that still had the knife stuck in. Sabrina's breath was ragged and her body had almost completly shut down.

The girl turned to Vaughn. "I-I don't have any medical equipment so I just kept the plug in and tried to stop the bleeding. The less blood she loses, the longer she has to live right?"

Vaughn nodded. He gently examined Sabrina for clues. None. There wasn't any fingerprints on the knife. In fact, it looked like the knife had been flung at a distance. In that case, the impact shouldn't be to strong and she shouldn't die if given the proper treatment. And a dock leaf wasn't the proper treatment.

Vaughn picked up Sabrina and the girl stood up too. She had made a bandage of sorts with the dock leaves. Her hand was pressed against the wound, trying to contain the blood that was leaking from the knife.

"You have to put pressure on the wound to keep the bood in," she said.

Vaughn glared at her. "I know!"

She glared back. "Then freaking do it!"

Vaughn pushed her hand away and held the bandage himself. He then started to retreat the way he came. A hand restrained him and before he knew it, the girl's face was in front of his own.

"You can't go that way, jackass! You'll damage her more! And you call yourself an inspector..."

Ignoring her statement Vaughn ran towards the church, the girl right behind him. They ran passed the church and through the trees, following the dirty path. When he reached the edge of the forest, the girl called out to him.

"Vaughn! I ain't going no further! I can't leave the forest! Take care of her!"

Vaughn nodded and ran towards the mansion. He saw Chelsea and Mal running towards him from the large house. Chelsea's face went pale and tears sprung in her eyes when she saw Sabrina. Vaughn pushed passed them and ran inside. He heard Chelsea sobbing but ignored it.

Inside, he ran up the stairs and pushed a random door open. He didn't know who's room it was, he only knew that there was a bed there. He lay Sabrina gently on the bed and ran into the en suite. Vaughn opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out bandages, disinfectent and a hot water bottle. He then ran back inside.

Vaughn took the cork off of the disinfectent. He was no medical expert so he was kind of winging it. He examined Sabrina and took in a deep breath. Whathe was about to do would hurt. A lot. But it coud save her.

Vaughn wrapped his hand around the knife a quickly pulled it out. Sabrina's body tensed. Vaughn then took the disinfectent and poured it on a piece of cotton wool. He dabbed, kind of forcefully, at the wound. Sabrina had woken up and was now feeling the pain of the stab and Vaughn's medical attempts. She screamed in pain as Vaughn put more of the disinfectent on her wound. Vaughn then took the bandage and quickly wrapped it around her cut. Sabrina slowly loss conscious. Vaughn pushed the water bottle to her wound and waited patiently for her to wake up.

*##*##*

After a half hour, Sabrina regained conscious. She thanked Vaughn for the treatment and apoligized for running off. Chelsea had come in with Mal and had almost collapsed when she saw Sabrina's wound. Mal apoligized to Vaughn for letting Chelsea let Sabrina out of her sight and Chelsea apoligized (more than once) to everyone for her irresponsibleness. Vaughn didn't apoligize at all.

Sabrina was now sitting in her bed, waiting for her boyfriend to come visit her. Eventually, Mark arrived. He ran over to the bed and sat beside her, holding her hand and talking.

"Sabby, why didn't you listen to the Officer?"

Sabrina wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "It was your birthday and I needed to get you something. I wasn't aware of the fact that I was in danger until the dagger stabbed me."

Mark sighed and ruffled her hair. "Oh holy goddess, you could have been killed!" Sabrina nodded and blushed.

Chelsea sat down at the end of the bed. "Um, Sabrina? Did you see your attacker?"

Sabrina shook her head reluctantly. "No. I was looking at some flowers and the dagger came from behind."

Chelsea cursed under her breath. Of course it wouldn't be that easy...

Mark stood up and tapped Chelsea on the shoulder. "Officer? May I speak with you?"

Chelsea nodded and walked out behind Mark. She closed the door and faced him. "What's up?"

Mark smiled. "Thank you so much for saving Sabrina."

Chelsea shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was the Inspector. I messed up," she said.

Mark shrugged. "Well, thanks to all of you. It's not only me, Regis too. He seems a bit scary at first but he really cares about Sabrina, especially since his wife left him. I don't think he would stay around much longer if Sabrina died. I'll do anything to repay you."

Chelsea felt guilty but she had to know. Mark did say anything, right?

"I'd like to know about your past."

**Good god, that took awhile. I'm not too proud of this chapter, it's too short and feels kind of weak. But I had to update. Anyway, I'm going to go back to updating once a week, on weekends. These chapters are long and I have to write the over a certain period of time. Anyhoo, look forward to next weeks chapter when we find out Mark's past! Peace! :)**


	8. Stolen

**OHMAGODIHAVEN'TUPDATEDTHISINAGESWHAT'SWRONGWITHME! I'm soooooooooooo sorry guys. Please forgive me :(**

Chapter 7

Mark sat down, took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up with a painful expression. "Do I have to?" he asked.

Chelsea had to avoid eye contact to prevent herself from feeling bad. She nodded. Mark sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well, when I was sailing here, about five years ago so I was 18, a huge storm hit. I was on the ship with my mother, father, brother and girlfriend. We were all going to come to the island together, start a farm, live the family dream. But when that lightning struck, all my dreams were smashed.

"When the storm hit, I ran out onto deck and got in a life boat. I assumed everyone had gone ahead of me because I was asleep when the alarm sounded so I was a little behind. When I was about a kilometer away from the boat, I saw four little figures jumping up and down on the deck. I had left my family behind. As I watched, the ship cap-sized and they fell into the freezing depths of the ocean. I tried to jump in, but someone held me back and I ended up screaming, kicking, crying and then screaming and kicking all over again.

"Because of my stupid assumptions, my family are dead. The whole 'happy-go-lucky' attitude was just something I put on at the start because of the pain. But this island is like my family. And I know everyone practically inside out. No one on this island would kill someone."

Chelsea smiled at him. "Thank you, Mark. That really helped," she said. She then walked back into the room where Vaughn was.

~oooOO0OOooo~

Vaughn sat down by Sabrina's bed, gently wiping her forehead with a cloth. She had fallen asleep, which was a good sign... He thought. He's not a doctor, okay?!

Chelsea walked in to the room, closing the door silently behind her. Vaughn turned to look at her. She had a grim expression on her face. She pulled the chair from Sabrina's desk and sat across from him.

"How is she?" she asked, watching Sabrina take in short breaths.

Vaughn shrugged. "I dunno. Fine, I guess."

Chelsea looked at Sabrina and the turned back to glare at Vaughn. "You do know you're not supposed to let someone fall asleep when they've gotten seriously hurt. She might have just died!"

Vaughn scowled. "She's breathing! And I'm not a doctor, okay?!"

Chelsea sighed but let it go. She looked like she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. Eventually she stood up and grabbed her coat.

"I think we should leave Sabrina to her family now."

Vaughn nodded and grabbed his hat, which he had placed on the bed post as it kept getting in the way of his eyes when he was trying to examine the wound.

Chelsea was waiting outside and they walked out of the mansion together. Vaughn watched Chelsea talk to herself, it was pretty clear she wanted to say something. There was an awkward silence between them. It was honestly bugging Vaughn that she was so quiet. He felt really uncomfortable and would rather feel annoyed then uncomfortable.

Chelsea eventually spoke. "Inspector, I'm really sorry for letting Sabrina leave like that. If I had paid more attention to the only part of my assignment, maybe she wouldn't be half dead. It's just that Mal came in suddenly and she slipped out while I-"

"No, I should apologize. I'm sorry for shouting like that, it was uncalled for. I'm always like this, I get so agitated with a particular task and I yell at anyone who gets in my path. I apologize." He turned and held out his hand to Chelsea. She stared at it for a moment and then shook it, breaking out into a huge smile.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Inspector, I think you're a great role model for the force and I really look up to you!"

Vaughn managed a smirk. "Thanks. Now, did you manage to get any information from Mark?"

Chelsea lost the smile and nodded grimly. "Yeah. It wasn't nice..."

There was a moment of silence before Chelsea asked, "Inspector? What if, and this is just hypothical, what if every single person on this island had a sad past? Would we be able to confirm who did it? I mean, they all had damaging past..."

Vaughn just shrugged. "I dunno. If we have to answer that question, we'll answer it when the time comes."

Chelsea nodded and smiled. See? The inspector can be nice.

*##*##*

They reached the hotel and walked down towards the hallway with their rooms. They turned the corners and stopped suddenly.

"I-Inspector? I'm pretty sure I closed my door before I left. Your's was closed to..."

Vaughn's eyes widened and he ran into his room, pushing the door further than it was. Chelsea's feet were frozen with fear and only moved when Vaughn called her. She slowly walked in, terrified of what she'd see.

The room was thrashed. Papers had been thrown everywhere. The pillows had been torn apart and the bed and desk had been turned over. Vaughn's wardrobe had been opened and his clothes were on the floor and some were hanging from the roof. The drawers had been torn open and random articles of clothing were hanging over the edges. Vaughn's room was in shambles.

Chelsea breathing started getting heavy. "I-Inspector? W-what are we going to do? W-what are we going to do?! The rooms a mess? Something could have been stolen and-" She stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes grew wide and she dashed into the room next door, her room. Vaughn ran after her.

Chelsea's room was in a similar state. But worse. Ten times worse. The stuffing had been pulled from the mattress. Her desk had been turned upside-down and the files that were neatly stacked on top had been flung off. Her wardobe had also been torn through, and a few of her clothes were in shreds. The stack off books beside her bed had been torn through, literally, and there were shreds of paper everywhere.

Chelsea ran over to the bed and started searching. Vaughn watched as she began breathing heavily again.

"Shit. Shit! It's gone! Shit, they stole it! It's gone, it's gone, it's gone!" She started clutching her hair and exclaimed "It's gone!" over and over again. Vaughn ran over and shook her shoulders.

"What? What's gone? Officer, what is gone?!"

She looked up and Vaughn could see how scared she was. Her eyes were wide and her face had gone so pale. Her breathing was heavy and she kept mumbling and muttering. Vaughn shook her shoulders harder.

"Chelsea! What is gone?!"

She eventually calmed down enough to talk. "I-I... The key! I found a key the day before Mal arrived at the island and the red-head girl told me to keep it! And it's gone! She told me it was important! She told me not to lose it! It's gone, it's gone!"

She burst out into tears and buried her head in Vaughn's chest. He stroked her back and quietly 'shushed' her. But all he could think about was the red-head girl. The day of the last murderer, she saw someone standing over a clump of grass, tearing at it, searching for something. This person then murdered Collins. Yes! It had to be!

"Chelsea! Where did you find this key?!" Vaughn began shaking her shoulders again.

"U-um, near the mountain... I-it was hidden near a clump of grass..."

"That's it! There was someone looking for that key the night Collins died. Collins was murdered by this theif and the theif is our serial killer! Come on, we need to talk to someone!"

Vaughn pulled Chelsea out of her room. She quickly swerved her head and looked back at her room. She suddenly gasped and squirmed out of Vaughn's grasp.

"Mal! Inspector, what about Mal's room?"

Chelsea ran over and pushed Mal's door open. Vaughn ran in after her.

Mal was lying on the bed, fast asleep. His room was perfect. There was nothing wrong with it. Chelsea looked around, confused. Vaughn glared at the sleeping detective and stomped over to him and clapped his hands loudly by his ears. Mal jumped back and fell off the bed.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Vaughn glared at him. "Good! The two rooms next door were completely ransacked and you're sitting here, snoring?!"

Mal rubbed his head. "Ransacked? Was anything taken? Where's Cheli Bear?"

Vaughn jerked a finger behind him, scowling. How he hated that name!

Mal jumped over the bed and hugged Chelsea close. She started crying again and cuddled into him. Mal soothed her and rocked her back and forth.

"You weren't hurt, were you Cheli Bear? What was stolen?"

Chelsea sniffed before speaking. "I-it was a key I found the day before you got here. Nothing else was stolen. B-but I don't understand... Why isn't your room in ruins?"

Mal thought for a moment before answering her. Vaughn was glaring at him, waiting for an answer too.

"Well, when you walk into the hallway, you come to Boss Man's room first. The theif went through that first but didn't find what they were looking for. They then broke into Cheli Bear's room and found what they were searching for, that key. They didn't need anything else so they left."

Vaughn tried to find fault with his explanation but it added up. When you walk into the hallway, the room order is his, Chelsea's and then, finally, Mal's. If the theif found the key in Chelsea's room, he didn't need to go through Mal's room.

Vaughn sighed. "You do know this puts you in a bad light, don't you? You were here when it was happening, 'sleeping', and your room wasn't touched."

Mal looked over at Vaughn and raised an eyebrow. "Are you accusing me of theft, Boss Man? After Sabrina woke up, I left to go to the cafe. I had a cup of tea and then left for the hotel. The secretary was at the front desk, ask her. I came into my room and fell asleep. I'm a really heavy sleeper too. I'm pretty sure everyone at the cafe and the secretary can confirm my alibi."

Vaughn growled. "Sleeping is not an alibi..." He massaged his temples and took a few deep breaths. Chelsea pulled away from Mal and spoke up.

"Inspector, we can't doubt each other now. If we do, the culprit will just take advantage of us and get us to turn against each other. We need to trust one another fully."

Mal nodded. "Exactly. I know I don't look 100% innocent at the moment, but you need to trust that I am. We cool, Boss Man?"

Mal held out his hand for Vaughn to shake. Vaughn glared at his hand before shaking it slowly. Mal gave him his signature lazy grin. Vaughn just scowled before pulling his hand away.

Mal wrapped his arm around Chelsea, who gave him a hug. He turned back to Vaughn. "So, what's our orders, Boss Man?"

"Well, I can't put you two together anymore after you almost let a civilain die. So..." He looked around the room before remembering what he was going to do before they ran into Mal's room.

"Detective, I'd like you to notify the police station back in the city. Get them to send a helicopter over. We're going to head back for a moment. Officer, you'll come with me. We're going to go back to the area where Collins was. I think there's a witness we need to question again..."

They both nodded and Mal left the room. Vaughn left two minutes after, with Chelsea on his heels.

"Say, Inspector. Thank you very much for comforting me back in the room. I'm sorry to have gotten like that. Stuff like that have scared me since-"

"Since what?"

"Oh, um, nothing..." Chelsea was oddly quiet for the rest of the walk. Vaughn couldn't help but think about what she was going to say. Since what. He made a metal note to do a little digging on our precious officer when they got back to the mainland...

*##*##*

They finally reached the edge of the mountain. Chelsea ran over to the clump of grass and started investigating around it. Vaughn stared up at the trees, looking for any signs of movement. He eventually just shouted into the trees.

"Oi! Where are you? I need to talk!.. Like, now!"

There was a little bit of rustling and then a flash of red hair and a thump. Vaughn glared down at the floor at the red-head who was rubbing her butt after falling out of the tree. Chelsea spun around and gasped. The girl stood up and grinned.

"That's one way to make an entrance, don'tcha think? How can I help you?"

Chelsea ran over and started blubbering out apologies. The girl raised an eyebrow at the officer almost in tears. "Woah, woah, woah. Turn of the waterworks, breath and then speak," she said.

Chelsea took a deep breath and spoke very slowly. "Do you know that key I found? W-well my room was ransacked and... It was stolen!"

The girl's face went pale underneath her freckles. This was the first time Vaughn had ever seen her speechless.

"What? W-What?! I knew it! That man must have done it. No doubt..."

Vaughn grabbed her shoulders and spoke into her face. "That night. I need to know exactly what happened."

The girl grabbed Vaughn's arms, put on a sarcastic smile and pushed them off. "Well, let me see...

"It was around three. I was woken up by some dude going through a clump of grass. And he was swearing like a motherfucker!

"Anyways, this other fella comes up and calls into the dark and the carzy dude turns, shoots and runs away. He never found the key cause Water Works over here had it."

Vaughn rubbed his temples. They hadn't really leardned anything new. Chelsea seemed to be thinking the same thing. The red-head, on the other hand, seemed delighted with her testimony.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Chelsea asked, looking into the mischevious green eyes of the red-head.

"Fire away."

"What can we call you? I mean you know mine, Vaughn's and Mal's. It's hard having to refer to you as 'the red-head' the whole time..."

She smirked. "You can call me... Envy."

Chelsea nodded and gave her a small smile. Envy grinned back.

"Well, it's been a pleasure but I must dash. See ya!" Envy turned and ran back into the forest.

A minute after she left, Vaughn's phone started to ring. He answered it quickly.

"Inspector Vaughn speaking," he said. On the other side, he could hear the clatter of plates and people talking in the background. He already knew who was speaking.

"Yo, Boss Man. Um, your and Cheli Bear's helicopter is here. Thought you might want to know, since you ordered it and stuff."

Vaughn groaned. "Mal... Where are you?"

"The diner! A guys got to eat!"

Vaughn sighed. "Okay, thanks," he said and switched off the phone.

*##*##*

Vaughn and Chelsea sat on the helicopter. It landed out on the runway outside the station. Vaughn was groggily opened one eye but it was too late. Chelsea shook him back and forth so hard he was surprised his brain was still in his skull. This all seemed to familiar...

~oooOO0OOooo~

Chelsea got off the helicopter, waiting for the Inspector. She didn't really know why she was here and didn't like the fact that they left Mal alone on the island with a serial killer. But the Inspector had insisted that she come with him.

Vaughn finally got off the plane. He walked over to Chelsea rubbing his eyes.

"Inspector, why are we here?" Chelsea asked him.

Vaughn ignored her question and asked her a question back. "Have you got a car or something?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, why?"

We need it. Lead the way," Vaughn answered, clearly not going to answer her question.

Chelsea sighed and walked off towards the parking lot. When they arrived, she walked over to a red motorbike. Vaughn's face went pale.

"I-I thought you said you had a car?"

Chelsea shook her head. "No, you asked if I had a car or something. I don't have a car, I have a something. Now, here's your helmet. Up you get." She gave Vaughn a black helmet and fastened a red one on her head. She hopped onto the bike and grabbed the handles. She jerked her head to the backseat. Vaughn gulped and got on. He immeadiatley regretted it when she started the engine.

Chelsea drove slowly out of the parking lot. "So, where are we going, Inspector?"

Vaughn answered her faintly, "T-the archives... I need to look at some files... Oh god..."

Chelsea grinned as she drove onto the main road. She cranked up the speed and took a sharp turn to the right. Vaughn yelped and grabbed her waist. Chelsea laughed. It felt weird to have power over the Inspector. They drove through the city, people giving them weird looks. They should have. They saw a girl with long brown hair, wearing a yellow top and orange jacket, jeans and red wellies driving a motorbike with a man wearing a cowboy outfit, clutching a hat in one hand and the girl's waist in the other.

Chelsea monuvered the bike through the traffic and up to the top, in front of the traffic lights. And yawned. _Yawned. _Vaughn was amazed. She was riding this monsterous vehicle and yawning.

Chelsea turned to look at Vaughn. "It's just up here and to the left. Right, Inspector?"

Vaughn nodded. Chelsea cocked her head to the side, her eyes full of concern. "You okay, Inspector? You look a little green."

Vaughn glared at her from behind the helmet. "I am not bloody okay! This goddamn motorbike will kill me!"

Chelsea looked down at the road. "We could have just gotten a taxi if you hate motorbikes so much..."

Great. Now she was making him feel bad. He shook it off and the light went green. Chelsea revved the motor and turned right, much more carefully. She was also going much slower. Vaughn sighed and shook his head.

They finally arrived at the archives. Chelsea parked the bike and got off. Vaughn slowly got off the bike. He took off the helmet, put on his hat and sat down on the kerb. Chelsea knelt in front of him.

"You okay?"

Vaughn looked up and saw three Chelseas in front off him. He groaned and stood up slowly. "I-I'll be fine. I just need to walk it off..."

Chelsea nodded and walked up to the large building. Vaughn took a deep breath and walked after her.

The archives was a big building that stored information about everyone. It was full of files. And Vaughn need two of them. And information on one other person.

Chelsea walked up the steps and pushed the rotating door, entering the word of knowledge. Vaughn followed her, still taking deep breaths.

Chelsea was waiting for him when he got in. She walked over smiling. "So, where do I need to look?"

Vaughn made up something quickly. "Look for info on Sunny Island." Chelsea nodded and walked over to the shelves labeled 'Islands'. Vaughn on the other hand quickly walked over to the shelf labeled 'Henry Police Station'.

He pushed back the files until he reached detectives. He took out one file and looked through it. He then put it in the bag he had borrowed from Chelsea. He just need to remember it was in there...

Vaughn then looked through the files labeled officers. He took out one and opened it. He need to read it now.

_Name: Chelsea Fields_

Perfect.

_Title: Officer  
__Age: 22  
__Information: Ms. Fields has been with Henry Police Station for two years. Before then, she worked with another police station for four years. No one has any information on her before she was 16. Ms. Fields was caught up in a tragic accident when her parent were shot in a hit and run. The car they were driving then crashed into a bus and Fields suffered major head injuries. She was in a coma for five months. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything before the incident. She has suffered from a severe case of amnesia ever since. Many doctors say she will never regain her memory._

"Hey, Inspector? What does 'nimercous**(1)**' do to you?"

Chelsea came up behind him, looking through a file. Vaughn closed the one he was reading quickly and put it back in the drawer, slamming it closed. Chelsea looked up and smiled before turning the page. Vaughn stared at her as her eyes darted back and forth across the page. Did this girl really not know anything about her past?

**Yay! I'm quite proud of this chapter. It's probably not the best one but I'm still proud because it's my comeback chapter! I'm now going to update on story ever weekend. I will keep up with this, I promise!**

**1. Nimercous doesn't actually exist. It's a made up disease I thought up of on the spot.**

**I'll be back next week with another story. Peace! :)**


End file.
